Margaret
by BrownEyedX5
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER ADDED!!!!!!!!SEE WHAT HAPPENS 2 MARGARET, ZACK, AND THEIR FAMILY:):):)PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Margaret's POV

Author: BrownEyedX5 A.K.A. Motorcycle_Angel

Disclaimer: Blah blah woof woof u know the deal I don't own Dark Angel or any of its characters I just own the ones I make up.

A/N: Okay so this is my first attempt @ a fanfic and I promise as I go on it will get better and Max and the others will come in later so please R&R and I'm sorry if it's confusing @ first but I'll try to make it readable as possible so bare with me please:)

Margaret's P.O.V.

      Here I am, back at this very spot where I first learned the truth about my father. It was ten years ago when I was eight, mom brought me up here to this very cliff over looking the water, she bent down to my eye level and told me the truth about my father. My mom; Aaliyah was so in love with my dad; Ben Parker, she and he were "soul mates," if there is such a thing. Although my grandfather didn't see it that way, because my father wasn't from the rich class but the poor class and to old grand's that was just unexceptional. So he made my mother get married to some high society asshole named Donald Lydecker, and on my mother's wedding night she found out that her new husband didn't give a shit about her seeing as how he was doing the maid.

      After she saw this she ran strait to my father's arms and told him the truth; that she still loved him and the only reason she married that bustard `Deck was because her father had threatened her saying if she didn't then he would kill my father so my mother married `Deck in-order to save my father and her love. So after this little confession I was conceived. Very touching story isn't it? Yeah, if only you knew the half of it. So up in-till I was eight Donald thought I was his daughter, but when he found out I wasn't and that my mother had lied to him about it he booted us out and left us on the street.

That is until Mr. DaLuca took us in, he was a high society man but he wasn't like the rest of them, he was kind-hearted, he gave my mother a job as his house keeper and he let us stay in his guest house, that is until him and mom fell in love and got married, and he became my adoptive father. So now I call James DaLuca "dad". Therefore now here I am again my mother is dead so is my father 

Ben. I'm staying with James and god knows where that asshole `Deck is. Last I heard his job, or the place he worked at; Manticore, got the boot because of less funds do to some sort of break-in or break-out well who cares, god knows I don't. The only reason I came up here is to feel closer to mom because this is our private special place and when I feel closer to mom I feel closer to my dad; 

Ben. 

      Right now we're in Portland dad has a townhouse and that's where we're staying, we have a penthouse in Seattle, a beach house in Los Angeles, and a loft in New York. My brother Zane lives in Seattle, my parents adopted him when I was nine and he was twelve but I feel like I've known Zane all my life and I trust him with everything. After mom died I felt like Zane was the only one that I could trust, that could protect me and keep me safe. Don't get me wrong it's not like I don't trust my dad or anything because I do but it's just not the same with Zane. The first day I saw Zane I knew I could tell him everything about me, I guess that went both ways because after I told him my life story `Deck included he told me his and the fact that he was a genetically enhanced human. At first when he told me I have to admit it did catch me off guard but after awhile I didn't care, Zane was just Zane genetically enhanced or not. Zane and I both love everything and anything that has to do with cars and motorcycles, so when Zane was eighteen, dad got him a mechanic shop in Seattle and when I'm down there I help him out but mostly I go down racing with some of my peeps and of course I always win. Okay now back to mom she died when I was fifteen because she had leukemia and Ben died of a car accident a few months after `Deck kicked us out. 

      Furthermore here I am eighteen years old living with my dad, James, he and Zane are all I have left. Wow look at the time, better head home before dad has a heart attack on my account.

A/N: Okay I'm done with the first part but I will write more but only if people review good or bad but not to bad and just to clear up a few things in my story the pulse never happened and Manticore ceases to exist and also if some of u r thinking why didn't Aaliyah just get money from her dad when `Deck kicked her out well after her father found out what she had done and the fact that she lied he disowned her so that's the reason and I promise it will get better this is only the beginning also I'm sorry if it's confusing I'm just trying to get Margaret's life out from the beginning but also trying not to make it so long and boring and I hope u guys understand:) There will be more action and romance scenes later:)


	2. Not thinking clearly

Chapter 2: Not thinking clearly

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em just the ones I make up

A/N: // indicates thoughts

      Margaret was on her way home when she pulled up to the drive way and put her Lexus SUV in park, she saw an ambulance driving away. She opened the door to her house and started to walk in and she yelled out, "Dad? Daddy, where are you?" when there was no answer she went into the kitchen and started to say, "Rosa, where's my......" but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Rosa the maid sitting at the kitchen table, face all read because she had been crying. All Margaret did was go over to her and put a hand on her shoulder and in a soothing tone asked, "Rosa, what's the matter?"

      Rosa looked at her with her sad, tear filled eyes and said, "Miss DaLuca, your father had a heart attack and... um... he's dead." It had felt like someone stuck there hand in her body and grabbed her heart and twisted it out. The only thing she told Rosa was, "Call my brother," and with that said she was gone. Although before she left Rosa started to say, "but..." though she didn't finish her sentence you could here the roaring engine of her NinjaZX-12R motorcycle as she drove off into the sun setting evening.

Margaret's P.O.V.

      So what's it been five maybe six hours since I've been driving into oblivion, oh well, whatever, B.J.'s Bar is down near this ally maybe I'll go and get piss shit drunk, and I'll be totally wasted that I can't feel a thing including this empty feeling in my heart that was there the day mom died and now it's here again the day dad dies. 

      So she started walking towards the bar but there was this little voice inside of her saying, "Don't do it, your *not thinking clearly*, this isn't you, DON'T DO IT!" //Damn conscience// she thought to herself. So she started walking back the way she came where she had parked her motorcycle and out of the dark three well built men came out of the shadows blocking her path. So as she was stepping back a few steps she thought to herself //MAN! I really am not in the mood for kicking ass tonight, sure I'll go home without breaking a sweat seeing as how I was trained by a genetically enhanced human and that being my brother, Zane.// So she walked towards them and they came towards her.

Margaret's P.O.V Cont.

      I let them think they had the upper hand because two off the guys grabbed both my arms and the other came up behind me, he was so close to me I could feel his breath on my neck and I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I figured I better do something before he pull something else on me. The one that was holding my left arm got a jab on his foot with the heel of my boot. While that guy was down I broke the nose of the guy holding my right arm with my free hand. Then I hit the first guy in the groin just to make sure he wasn't getting up anytime soon. Then I turned around looking for the last guy but only for my side to meet the blade of a dagger going strait into it. 

      Anyway I was okay it wasn't near any organs but still it was deep enough for blood to come flushing out like water. I turned face to face with the guy and said, "Is that all you've got?" I guess this pissed him off because next thing I know he's charging at me like a bull ready to stab me once more, but I gave him a swift roundhouse blow to the head and he was out cold instantly. After that I ran straight to my motorcycle and headed home thinking to myself //I gotta stop the blood someone how, cuz blood's a bitch baby.//

A/N: Please review I hope u guys liked it and I hope it was less confusing then the last chapter. See what happens next when Margaret goes to find Zane and along the way sees someone who has hurt her in the past:)


	3. Seattle here I come

Title: Seattle here I come

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em never have, never will.

A/N: Thank you Jondy for your review this chapter goes out to u. And if anyone else read my story and u don't want to write anything in the review box just hit the review button so I know there are others reading:)

      I opened the door to the house and Rosa came rushing to my side asking, "Miss Daluca are you alright?" I replied, "Everything is fine." I realized she hadn't noticed my bloody side, and then she looked me up and down and saw my bloody side. She put her hand over her  mouth in shock and then finally saying in a frantic tone, "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! You need to see a doctor for that," and with a hint of sadness in my voice I replied, "No Rosa, no doctors, just please bring me a cloth, hot water, some gauze, and some bandages." She nodded and I smiled my thanks and as she headed towards our first aid closet I went and sat on the couch. I heard her rummaging through the closet and I asked her, "Did you reach my brother?"

      She replied, "No Miss DaLuca he wasn't at the mechanic shop or the penthouse and he's not answering his pager and his cellular phone is disconnected." //Oh great! Zane where are you? I need you... now more then ever.// She thought. Rosa brought all the things she had asked for and she started cleansing her wound, thankfully she didn't need any stitches as Rosa was heading back towards the kitchen she asked her, "Rosa please pack me a bag of clothes, I'm leaving town for awhile."

      She nodded her head and replied, "Alright, but may I ask where you are going and why?" "I don't know yet and I'm leaving because I need some time to myself for a bit," Margaret announced. "How long will you be gone? So I can pack you enough clothes and then some," she asked. "I don't know... maybe a couple of weeks maybe more," "Alright I'll see what I can do," and with that said she went up to Margaret's room and started to pack. She yelled, "Thank you Rosa," hoping she heard her. 

      I told Rosa I didn't know where I was going because I didn't want her to know I'm going to Seattle to find my brother. "Seattle here I come," she said in a low tone and to no one in particular.

A/N: Okay guys next chapter will be out soon enough and what happens when Margaret runs into someone that hurt her not physically but emotionally. Please review good or bad, roses or flames any of them are accepted:)    


	4. Where is he?

Chapter 4: Where is he?

Disclaimer: U know the deal don't own 'em

A/N: There are some flashback scenes in this chapter and thanks for all the reviews you guys are the best!!!:)

Margaret's P.O.V.

      Alright, well, I put my duffel bag and my motorcycle in the back of my SUV, and the only reason I'm taking my bike is because I'm going to stop at the shop anyway so why not let my bike get some pampering. So, it's three A.M. and if I drive all night I'll be in Seattle by noon, I think. 

      It's like eight in the morning and I had to stop and get some gas and coffee and use the bathroom. Now I'm back on the rode racking my brain out on how I'm going to tell Zane dad's dead. I mean come on it's not like you say, "Oh hi, how are you? Oh that's great; by the way dad is dead okay then I'll see you at home."  

      This is harder then I thought possible, I was so into how I was going to break the news to Zane that I didn't even see the welcoming sign to Seattle, it was until I noticed the space needle that I new I was there. First I went to the tracks because I was closest to it but there was no soul insight kind of gave me the creeps. Next I went to the penthouse but he wasn't there either. "Where is he?" she asked no one in particular. //The last place is the shop. Oh Zane please, please be at the shop.// She thought.

Zane's Mechanic Shop

      I parked my car and headed inside, the only people that were there were Tony and Zander and someone else was in the office. The person in the office was too much into his reading to even notice I was there; Tony was wearing her headphones so she didn't hear me walk in. The only person that noticed was Zander, he came over to me and this is what he said:

Zander: Hey, waz up! gurl?

Margaret (with a smile): Nothing much, how 'bout you?

Zander: I'm doing great. So why you here?

Margaret: Jeez you get right down to business don't you?

Zander (jokingly): Ya well what can I say I'm a business kind of guy.

Margaret: Where's Zane?

Zander: Out of town, New York to be precise, on business.

Margaret: Oh, okay, do me a favor, when he gets back tell him to call me on my cell, but don't tell him I'm here. Okay? 

Zander: Ya sure, no prob.

Margaret (while giving him a peck on the cheek): Thanks Zander you the best.

Zander (with a grin): I know.

      As she was heading back to the car she noticed the guy in the office again //Oh my god! I can't believe it; I never thought I'd see Zack again. The last time I saw him was the day he broke my heart.// She thought.

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

      It was the day of my mother's funeral I couldn't take seeing her being lowered into the ground so I left and I guess Zack followed me because the next thing I know I poured my heart out to him. Then one thing led to another and he kissed me it wasn't a pity kiss it was more passionate then that. Sure I had kissed other guys before but this was different, it felt like he cared about me and returned the feelings I had for him. I had a crush on Zack since the first day I saw him, and the day he kissed me was the happiest yet the saddest day of my life. That day was also the day I cried for the first time since my mother died and I cried in Zack's arms.

      I didn't cry in front of my family because I wanted to show them that I was strong but with Zack it was like I could show him who I really am and it wouldn't matter to him.

~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~

      While I was standing just a few feet away from the man I loved, sorry correction the man I love I thought to myself //How can someone so kind and understanding be so cruel?//

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

      It was a few days after mom's burial and I was in my room listening to Christophe Beck there was a knock at the door and Zack walked in:

Zack: *We* need to talk.

Margaret: About what?

Zack: The kiss.

Margaret: What about it?

Zack: That kiss meant nothing to me. 

Margaret: Oh yeah, well who said it meant anything to me.

      Zack just looked at me and I swear I saw a glimpse of sadness in his eyes but whatever the hell it was it was gone in a second. I was calm and cool on the outside, I had this soldier facade on but on the inside I was breaking and my heart was shattered into a hundred little pieces.

Margaret: Is that all?

Zack: Yeah that's about it and that I'm leaving town today.

Margaret: Well have a safe trip.

      With that said I turned my back on the man I loved and as soon as I heard the door click shut behind me I broke down and cried that whole night. I guess Zane over heard everything because his room is right next to mine and with  his hyper sensitive hearing there's not much you can miss. He came into my room and held me until I cried myself to sleep. I cried for my mother, I cried for Zack, and most of all I cried because I kept loosing the people I love.

~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~

      Once I returned to reality I just picked up the pace and left the shop without looking back.

A/N: Hope u guys liked it the next chapter will have Max and the rest of the crew in it so please review:)  


	5. Crash

Chapter 5: Crash

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

A/N: Thanx 4 ALL the reviews, u guys are the best!!!:) Also there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter:) 

Zane's P.O.V.

      Oh my god! I'm so glad we're home, now Max can stop talking about Logan. That's all she talked about on the plane ride home. I swear they are so in love they can't even see straight.

Zane: Hey Max aren't you going to call Logan?

Max: I already did. He and Zack and the rest of the crew are down at Crash. I said we would meet them there later.

Zane (jokingly): Well you go on ahead I know you're dying to see lover boy. 'Sides I'm gonna take a shower first.

Max (sarcastically): Ha, ha. Okay fine I'm gone, see ya latah.

Zane: Hey Max, before you go could you see if I have any messages?

Max: Ya sure. Only one. You want me to push the play button?

Zane: Ya go ahead.

      Max pushed the play button.

Message: Hey Zane, it's me Zander, when you get home call your sis on her cell phone, it's very important. Thanks bye.

      By the time the message was done so was Zane from taking a shower. //Hmm, I wonder what is so important, well I'll give her a buzz later.// Max walked in a little later saying "It was Zander," "Ya I know," replied Zane. Zane had never told the rest of his "sibs" about his past when Max had asked him once he just changed the subject and it had never come up again and the only person who knows is Zack.

Max (in anticipation): So... which one of our sisters is it? Is it Tinga? No, no it's Syl right? No it's Jondy, it has to be her.   

Zane: Max, it's not any of them actually you and Zack are the only ones I met up with after the escape.

Max: But... Zander said your sister.

Zane: Yeah *my* sister not yours. Look Max after the escape I was adopted by a nice and wealthy family, they had a daughter her name is Margaret that's my sister.

      While Zane was telling her all of this Max's eye caught a piece of jewelry and she went near it and picked it up.

Max: Zane? What's this?

Zane (looking at the piece of jewelry): Oh my god this is my sister's locket, but how can it be here? She never takes it off.

Max: So does that me she's in Seattle?

Zane: Yeah I guess.

      While Max was staring at the locket Zane's brain was working over time //Margaret love's Crash, Zack's at Crash, and if I know my sister she's there. Oh my god I can't let her see Zack not after what happened the last time.// Before Max even registered what was happening Zane was sprinting out the door.

-----------Crash-----------

      Zack and the rest of the Jampony crowd were sitting at a table drinking beer and laughing, waiting to hear what Logan had to say about Max's whereabouts.

Logan (coming back to the table): Okay guys Max and Zane are coming by in a few.

Original Cindy: God I can't wait to see my home gurl! 

Logan (grinning): Same here.

O. Cindy(smiling): Ya I bet.

Zack (cutting in): Cool it guys we all can't wait to see Max AND Zane.

Margaret's P.O.V.

      It had been a couple of hours since I left the shop... since I saw Zack. I'm at Crash now it's my favorite place in Seattle. There's so much laughter here, that's why I love it so much. I went to the bar and I asked for some club soda with ice cuz I'm not much of a beer drinker as the bartender brought me my drink I sat on a stool and looked at the people in the bar. Suddenly I saw Zack sitting across the room at a table with his friends. Then I thought of leaving before he saw me but I changed my mind and I said, "A bomb couldn't make me leave this place let alone Zack."

I guess the bartender heard me and he said, "Excuse me? Did you say something?" I gave him a smile and replied, "Just thinking aloud." He gave me a smile and turned back to doing what he was doing. My side was bothering me all day that guy got me good, I think I might have an infection, oh well, Zane has some antibiotics at home. 

When I go back there later I'll take some, but for now this ice will feel good on my side. So I took a piece of ice and started putting it up against my wound and right there and then it felt so good.

---------Outside of Crash----------

Max: Zane what the HELL is going on?

Zane: I got to get my sister before she sees Zack.

Max: Why?

Zane: To put a long story short the last time my sis saw Zack he hurt her not physically but emotionally and I can't let that happen again.

      Max just nodded her head in understanding.

-----------Inside Crash-----------

      Max in front of Zane came down the stairs and Logan was the first to run to her and then the others followed. Margaret turned around to see what all the commotion was about then she saw a person trying to get out of the crowd and it was Zane he was looking all over the place for someone //most likely me// she thought. Zane had this worried look on his face and he hadn't spotted me yet so I decided to put him out of his misery and I walked towards him.

Margaret: Hey!

      They all turned to look at me including Zane.

Margaret (smiling): Big brother has anyone told you, you worry to much?

      I could hear some of the people murmuring things like "Who is she?" or "Where did she come from?" 

Margaret: Well? You just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna get your ass over here and give your lil' sis a hug?

Zane (while giving her a hug): Oh my god I've missed you so much!

Margaret (while returning the hug): I've missed you too...more then you'll ever know.

Zane (while taking the locket out of his pocket): Margaret? What was mom's locket doing on my dresser?

Margaret: I needed to take a shower so I took it off and put it on you dresser because I've had it so long the chain is starting to tarnish and I guess I forgot it there. But thanks for bringing it back.

Zane: Ya sure no prob, hey you wanna join us?

Margaret (jokingly): Like I'm gonna say no to you? Let me just get my drink.

O. Cindy (to Margaret): Hey, what are you drinkin'? Cuz we have beer back at the table.

Margaret: Thanks but no thanks I don't drink beer. (And with that she walked back to get her drink).

Zane's P.O.V.

When I got there and looked around I didn't see her till she came up to me. Then when she said you worry too much I knew she had seen Zack way before Crash. So I figured I'd talk to her about it later when we got back to the penthouse.

Margaret's P.O.V.

Now it's even harder to tell Zane that dad's dead I'll tell him when we're alone at the penthouse. I hadn't even noticed my wound started bleeding again the bartender told me and before I could ask for the first aid kit he had already brought it to me and I thanked him and went to go sit with my bro and his crew thinking //I wonder how Zane is going to react to my wound.//

---------At the Table---------

Zane: Okay Margaret, let me introduce you to my peeps. This is Logan he lives a couple doors down from us,  that's Max, Logan's girlfriend  and also my sis, those two are Herbal and Sketchy, they are Max's co-workers and friends, that's Original Cindy she's Max's best friend, roommate, and also co-worker, this lovely young woman is Kendra Max's friend and ex-roommate, and of course you know Zack.

Margaret: Yeah how could I forget, hey Zack.

Zack: Hey, so...um...how is school?

Margaret: Fine, how are you?

Zack: I'm doing okay 

Margaret: Oh that's good.//See I can be civil and polite.//

Sketchy (to Margaret): Well if your Zane's sis and so is Max then how come you two don't know each other?

Margaret: Well Sketchy you see, Max and Zane are brother and sister but Zane is my adoptive brother.

      I had noticed that they didn't see the first aid kit in my hand well I have to clean this wound again and return the first aid kit to the bartender so it's now or never.

Margaret (to all): You guys don't mind if I clean this wound I have? Before I bleed to death.

Everyone (in unison): No go ahead.

Margaret: Good. Cuz I promised the bartender I'd give him back the first aid kit. (While cleansing her wound) so Zane how was your trip to New York? Zander told me you had some business there?

Zane: Ya it was good Max came with me so I wasn't bored the whole way. Okay question? When did you see Zander?

Margaret: I saw him a little while after I arrived when I came looking for you at the shop. I also saw Tony but she didn't notice me cuz she was wearing her headphones and she was working on a motorcycle her back towards me.

Margaret: Speaking of motorcycles can I use some of your tools to pamper my motorcycle?

Zane: Ya sure. One last question?

Margaret: Okay what?

Zane (pointing at the wound): What happened?

Margaret: I was jumped by three guys while I was kicking two of there asses the other one pulled a dagger on me but I gave him a quick roundhouse blow to the head and he was out cold. Well if you guys will excuse me I gotta go return this and I'll be back.

      Two minutes later I came back they were having a conversation so I just sat and listened to them and out of the corner of my eye I saw Zack staring at me with a hint of sadness and longing in his eyes.

A/N: Hope u guys liked this one and please review good or bad both accepted and thank yous go out to those who did review. More to come soon

~~~~Margaret~~~~~~


	6. We need to talk

Chapter 6:  We need to talk

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em and the song

A/N: Thanx 4 ALL the reviews and there is a song in this one it's called "Honestly Ok" by: Dido. Also guys in my story Logan can walk. Please like always R&R:):):)

Margaret's P.O.V.

      It was a beautiful Saturday morning, very rare in Seattle though, but to me it was the worst day of my life. It's time to face the music and tell Zane that our father is dead. I walked into the living room and there was Zane on the couch eating grapes and watching his fave talk show on TV "The View." //Zane, I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but I rather it be me then someone else.// I walked over to the couch and sat next to him, he new I was there but didn't say anything because his face was stuffed with grapes, which made me smile a bit, when he was done he said:

Zane: You hungry? There's some coffee and bagels in the kitchen.

Margaret: No, I'm okay, but thanks.

Zane: Are you sure you're alright?

Margaret: No Zane, I'm not fine. We need to talk.

Zane (putting the volume of the TV on mute): Okay shoot.

Margaret (trying to hold back tears): Zane, a couple days ago dad had a heart attack...and...Um...he's gone.

Zane (not understanding): What do you mean...gone?

Margaret (crying): He's dead Zane.

      As the word "dead" repeated over and over again in Zane's head he was feeling sadness and anger but mostly anger. Not towards his sister but at the fact that his father was dead. When Zane grew up with Aaliyah and James he wasn't very close to her then he was with James so that's why this was so hard for him to believe. So before he knew it, he was throwing his anger out on Margaret and he was saying things like:

Zane: No! It's not true, your lying, he's alive your just lying.

Margaret: Zane, god do you hear yourself? Why would I lie about something like this?

Zane: I don't know you just are.

Margaret: Zane please, just calm down we can deal with this together, you're not alone.

Zane: No just leave me alone.

Margaret: Zane, please... 

Zane: NO! GET OUT! This is your entire FAULT, just get the HELL out.

      When Zane said those words it cut through Margaret's heart like a knife, and as soon as Zane said those words he regretted it but when he tried to stop her she was gone. So now she was walking on the street tears in her eyes and she wasn't paying attention to anything. This song kept playing over and over again in her head.

**_I just want to feel safe in my own skin, I just want to be happy again_**

**_I just want to feel deep in my own world but I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself any more_**

**_On a different day, if I was safe in my own skin, then I wouldn't feel lost and so frightened_**

**_But this is today and I'm lost in my own skin_**

**_And I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore_**

**_I just want to feel safe in my own skin, I just want to be happy again_**

****

      While Margaret was walking on the street oblivious to the world passing by her Max was coming out of their building obviously she had been visiting Logan. She saw Margaret in the street and when she turned her head to the side she saw an on coming car headed straight for Margaret. Max yelled out Margaret's name but it was already to late the car had hit her and she was lying on the concrete. Max ran over to her, both of the women's eyes filled with tears

Max (yelling to whoever would listen): SOMEONE CALL 911! Margaret hang on everything is going to be okay.

Margaret (while fighting to stay conscious and with a faint smile on her face): Promise?

Max (with a little smile): I promise.

      While no one was listening to Max she saw a cell phone hooked on Margaret's belt so she took it and called 911. When she finished she looked at Margaret and said, "Hang on Margaret, help is on its way, just hang on." While Max said this she saw Margaret's gaze and followed it, her gaze was towards her penthouse window and Max didn't understand until Margaret's last words were, "Zane." Then her tears came rolling down her face while in the process staining it and her world went black while she went unconscious and possibly into a coma.

A/N: Sorry, if this is sort of cliffhangerish but I promise I'll write more as soon as I get a chance and if you guys don't remember who Aaliyah is she was Margaret's mom I think I mentioned that in the first chapter oh well I'm done ranting oh wait one more thing please review. Thanx:):):)

~~~Margaret~~~


	7. The Hospital

Chapter 7: The Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own ZILCH!

A/N: U know what I just realized that there were 2 ppl by the name of Jondy who reviewed my story and I am so dense all this time I thought it was just one person but each of them spell it differently so when in ch. 3 I said it goes out 2 Jondy it goes out 2 both Jondys since they were the first to review and thanx 4 the reviews especially BlueMoonRain cuz ur the 1 who has reviewed the most so thanx 4 that.

Zane's P.O.V.

      I can't believe I said those words to HER! Not just because she's my sister but because she's been through this not just once but twice and this is her third time and I'm so STUPID! Why in the hell did I say it's her fault when it's no ones fault.

My god I have to find her and apologize and explain I only said those things out of hurt, sadness, and anger but where do I look? I know I'll ask Logan and maybe Max can help too.

---------Logan's  Penthouse---------

Zane: Yo Logan open up! 

Logan: Hang on I'm coming.

Zane: Hurry up!

Logan (opening the door): What's up?

Zane (coming in with a rush): I need your and Max's help.

Logan: Why?

Zane: I need to find my sister, we had an "argument" and she left, I need to find her and apologize before she does something crazy.

Logan: Okay well let me give Max a buzz.

Zane: Okay sure but hurry!

---------Hospital----------

Max's P.O.V.

      Gee, when I woke up this morning I figured I'd go see Logan, head over to work, and then have lunch with O. Cindy and no where in there was bringing my brother's sister to the hospital. I gotta find a payphone and call Zane.

Max (to a nurse): Excuse me; is there a payphone around here?

Nurse (while pointing): Ya, around that corner.

Max: Thanx.

Nurse: You're welcome.

      Max found the payphone and dialed Zane's number. "Come on, come on, Zane pick up the damn phone,'' she said. After like six rings no one picked up so she hung up. Then her beeper started beeping and she didn't even have to look at it cuz she already knew who it was.

----------Max and Logan on the phone with each other---------

Max: Look Logan there's no time to talk have you seen Zane? It's important.

Logan: Ya he's here with me now.

Max: Let me talk to him.

Logan (to Zane): It's Max.

Zane (picking up the phone): Ya Max?

Max: Look Zane there is no easy way to sat this---

Zane (cutting in): Then just say it.

Max: Margaret...she um...had an accident, she's at the hospital.

Zane: Which one?

Max: Metro Medical.

Zane: Thanx (and he hung up).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zane: Come on Logan we gotta go to the hospital.

Logan: Why? Is something wrong with Max?

Zane: No there is nothing wrong with Max. I can't explain right now, just come on.

Logan: Okay fine let's go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Fifteen minutes later Zane and Logan came rushing into the hospital and Zane walked over to Max, and all she did was look into his eyes and she could see that all he wanted to know was if his little sister was alive and she nodded her head indicating "yes". "What the hell happened?" Zane asked. Max started to walk to  the visiting area indicating for them to follow her, and they sat down and she explained everything from when she walked out of the building until they got to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

--------1 hour later--------

      The doctor came out of the ER room and Zane ran straight to him. The doctor wasn't expecting a male he was expecting the young curly haired female who was here with the girl earlier when she was brought in. The reason neither Max nor Logan were there because they had gone to get coffee and to call the others and tell them what had happened.

Zane: Doc, is my sis going to be okay?

Doc: Well I have some good news and some bad news.

Zane (signing): Just tell me.

Doc: The good news is your sister will make a full recovery and the bad news is she will probably be in a coma for the next few weeks. She also had an infection near her liver apparently from a stab wound but don't worry we gave her some antibiotics and stitched up her wound which hopefully should stop the infection before it gets to the liver.

Zane: Tell me one thing why is she in a coma?

Doc: Well she's real lucky that's all she's in. Most people in her state have brain damage, possible cracked vertebra, and are in a permanent coma---

Zane (cut him off): But you just said she's in a coma.

Doc: Yes but most people in her state don't have good vitals which she does and don't respond well to the treatments we give them but she is so the coma will last a couple of weeks. Look?

Zane: DaLuca. Zane DaLuca.

Doc: Look Mr. DaLuca your sister was hit by a car and she is very lucky----

Zane (cutting him off again): But?

Doc: But the next 48 hours are critical if she stays the way she is then she will make a full recovery but if she doesn't then she will be in a permanent coma.

Zane: Okay thank you doctor, can I go see her?

Doc: Ya sure go ahead. One thing though try talking to her, she may be in a coma but she can still hear you.

      With that said the doctor let him go see his sister. It had been maybe an hour since he had come in and sat by her, he didn't say anything he just sat there looking at her, she looked so vulnerable and sad. He didn't say anything or do anything it was like he was in his own little world because he hadn't acknowledged the fact that Zack and the rest of the crew was there, but Zack brought him out of his reverie by asking:

Zack: What now?

Zane: I don't know, I gotta go to Portland and make arrangements for my dad's funeral, but I don't want to leave her cuz I don't want something happening to her while I'm gone.

Zack: Look man, I'll stay here and keep an eye on her don't worry 'bout a thing

Zane: Promise?

Zack: I promise.

      With that said Zane turned back to his sister and let a tear trickle down his cheek and land on Margaret's hand which he was holding within his.

A/N: Okay so please review and I really don't know much 'bout coma victims so I made it up as I went along. Thanx

~~~Margaret~~~


	8. Next fortyeight hours

Chapter 8: Next forty-eight hours

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never have and never will.

A/N: Okay so thanx 4 the reviews Like always review!!!:):):)

      Then next forty-eight hours were such a bitch. There were doctors, nurses, and different visitors coming and going out of Margaret's hospital room. Zane had made arrangements to leave Seattle and go to Portland after the forty-eight hours had past. He had closed the shop and had told Zander and Tony that he would pay them there usual fee when he got back also he would open the shop back up when he returned. Zane had asked Tony and Zander if they could come with him but Zander refused because he wanted to stay with Margaret  just in case she woke up while Zane was gone  she could see a familiar face although Tony accepted.

      So now it was the third day of Margaret being in a coma, Zack and Zander were with her at the hospital. O. Cindy, Herbal, and Sketchy were at work, while Max was seeing Logan, Zane,Tony and Kendra off at the airport, and the reason Logan and Kendra were going was because for moral support. Max and Bling were headed back to the hospital while they were in the car Margaret's cell started to ring//Oh I almost forgot I had this// Max thought. "Aren't you gonna answer that?" Bling asked. "You think I should?" Max asked.

      Bling nodded his head indicating a yes.

Max: Hello, Margaret's cell phone, Max speaking.

Willa(person on the other end of the line): Hi this is Willa can I speak to Margaret?

Max: Margaret is unavailable, can I take a message?

Willa: This is very important can you please tell me where she is because her house keeper told me she was out of town.

Max: Yeah she's in Seattle, but she can't really talk.

Willa: Why?

Max: Well cuz  she was in an accident and now she's in a coma.

Willa: Which hospital in Seattle?

Max: Metro Medical.

Willa: Okay thank you.

Max: Ya your welcome.

Willa: Bye.

Max: Later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Willa's P.O.V.

      Okay, well I have to go to Seattle and see Margaret. I mean what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't go see her. Although the thing I don't get is why she's in Seattle? She told me she was going in a couple of weeks when we got Summer break, to see Zane. What the HELL happened, why did she end up in a hospital, much less in a coma.

      An hour later I was boarding an airplane headed to Seattle. Thinking//Margaret hang on I'm coming.//

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Three hours later Willa arrived at the Seattle airport, she grabbed a taxi and headed straight towards the Metro Medical Hospital. When she got there she went to the nurses' station and asked if they could tell her what room Margaret DaLuca was in, the nurse told her she was in room 214.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Max, Zack, Bling, and Zander were sitting around the room drinking there coffee and talking about all the things that could have made Margaret oblivious to the car. Then five minutes later in walked Willa, everyone turned and looked at her. She walked over to Margaret and the tears just started coming out of her eyes.

Willa (silently crying): Oh my god it's true.

Zander (realizing this was the picture of the girl with Margaret in Zane's office on his desk): Hey you must be Willa?

Willa: Ya...how did you know?

Zander (looking at Margaret while he said the last part): Zane told me or more like showed me. He has a picture of you and her in his office.

Willa: Oh...you must be Zander?

Zander (while smiling a little): Ya...now how did you know that?

Willa: Margaret's shown me pictures of you and all of the other friends she has in Seattle and then some.

Zander: Okay well these are Max, Zack, and Bling.

Willa: Hey. Are you the same Max I talked to on the phone?

Max: Ya.

Willa (while looking at Margaret): So does anyone care to tell me what happened?

      Max sat her down and told her what happened and her diagnosis and how the  last forty-eight hours were real critical but now she's out of the woods and there just waiting for her to come out of her coma. Afterwards Willa realized Zane wasn't there.

Willa (looking around): Where's Zane?

Zack (before Max could say anything): He had to go to Portland. There was some stuff that he had to take care of, but don't worry he'll be back as soon as he's done.

      Max shot him a "why aren't u telling her their father is dead" look and he shot her a "it's not our place to tell her or anyone" look, Max gave him her "whatever" look and got out of her seat that was right by Margaret's bedside and she gestured for Willa to take it. Willa walked over and sat there smiling her thanks to Max and Max smiled back.

Bling: So what are you guys...like friends?

Willa: We're best friends. She's the closest thing I have to a sister and it goes both ways.

Bling: How long have you known each other?

Willa: Nine years.

      With that said Willa started silently crying again just praying for Margaret to come out of her coma as soon as possible.

A/N: Review please!


	9. Reminiscing about the old times

Chapter 9: Reminiscing about old times

Disclaimer: I only own the ones I make up and the rest belongs to James and Charles, and probably Fox.

A/N: This chapter is on how Willa is just talking 'bout things her and Margaret did in the past and things they planned on doing in the future.

A/N 2: 4 those of u I offended by the fact that I asked u to read my story when I was reviewing your stories I'm sorry 'bout that. The only reason I asked was because I wanted some point of views cuz it is my first story and I didn't know that was a crime these days but I  truly am sorry and I hope u can forgive me.

      It had been a few days since Willa had arrived. Zander had offered her a place to stay and she thankfully took it. Now she was back at the hospital sitting by Margaret's bedside waiting for her awaken. The doctor had been in when she came and he had told her to talk to Margaret because she could still hear everything and anything everyone said. So when the good doc left, Willa started reminiscing about the old times. 

      She talked about the time when herself, Margaret, Zane, and Jason(Willa's big bro) went down to Daytona to see some of the motorcycle races. When they over heard this over-bearing, mucho having ego man saying that women weren't allowed near a race track. Well Margaret being who she was bet this man 500 big ones to put his money where his mouth was. It was a close, close race but in the end Margaret won. When it came time to pay the piper the man tried betting again but double this time to show a women couldn't beat him and also he wanted to keep his money but there was just no way. 

      How 'bout all those times they played basketball with the guys(Zane and Jason), or the time they just went cruzin' down Rodeo Dr. whenever they were in L.A., and shopped till there credit cards were maxxed out. What about those days when they would go down to the student union of the university  and shoot some pool but like always Willa would win because let's just say pool wasn't one of Margaret's strong points. 

      "How 'bout the days when we would sleep over at each others houses and instead of sleeping we would stay up all night long and just talk about anything and everything. What about all the things we promised we would do together this summer. Like going to New York and hitting the eighteen and over clubs."

      "'Sides you promised me you would take me on a ride on your motorcycle and I promised to help you get better at pool."

       "Margaret listen to me, you have to wake up soon because remember the promise you made to your mother before she died?" "You promised her you would always be there for your family no matter how tough it got and that you would love them and protect them and that you would never ever turn your back on them." "Margaret, you're like the glue that holds your family together so you see you gotta wake up, 'sides you're not the one to break your promises." 

      With that said Willa realized that Margaret was squeezing her hand and sure she was still unconscious but this had to be a good sign.

A/N: Sorry this was up so late but I had some writers block and I wasn't here this weekend. So I hope you guys like this one and please review:) 


	10. Jason

Chapter 10: Jason

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing!

Jason's P.O.V. 

      I can't believe it...at first when Zane told me I *didn't* believe it until I came here and saw it with my own eyes.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

      Zane knocking on the townhouse door that belonged to Jason and his family. While the others were standing in back waiting for the door to open.

Jason (opening the door and pulling Zane into a hug): Hey man!

Zane (returning the hug): Hey to you too.

Jason (smiling): Well come on in.

Zane: Thanx. Uh...Jason this is Tony, Logan, and Kendra. Guys this is Jason.

Jason (looking at the others): Hey (now looking back at Zane) so man it's been way to long.

Zane: Ya it has. Is Willa here?

Jason: No actually she's out of town and all she told me was that an emergency had come up. So where's Margaret?

Zane: Actually that's what I came to talk to her about. You see about a week ago my sis came down to Seattle to tell me that our father died----

Jason (cutting him off): Oh my god Zane I'm so sorry.

Zane: Ya me too...well anyway a day after her arrival she was in an accident and now she's in a coma. I came back here to make arrangements for my dad's funeral and to tell Willa Margaret's condition.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

      So it was true//poor Margaret//. I wish there was something I can do//damn it Willa where the HELL are you?// I arrived at the Seattle airport a couple hours ago then I grabbed a taxi and came down to the hospital Zane had told me she was in. I told him I would come down and see her when I could. I didn't know that was going to be right after Zane and his friends left my townhouse.

So now all I can do is sit here and wait... 

~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~

      Zack, Willa, Max, and Zander were walking down to Margaret's room. Earlier Willa had told them that when she was in with Margaret she started talking about the old times and when she finished Margaret was squeezing her hand. It was like she did hear everything Willa said. As they approached the room they saw a man sitting by her bedside holding her hand and they were about to go in when Willa stopped them.

Willa: Wait don't go in just yet.

Zack (feeling a bit jealous cuz he's not the one in there holding her hand): Why? Do you know who the guy is?

Willa: Ya. It's my brother.

~~~~~Inside the room~~~~~

Jason: Come on Margaret wake up...people need you. Zane, Willa...(With a small smile) and even me.

Margaret (coming out of her coma little by little and trying to open her eyes): Ja...Ja...Jason?

A/N: I finally made her come out of the, coma hope u guys liked it ,and please review:):):)


	11. The awakening

Chapter 11: The awakening 

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing!

A/N: Continuing from the last chapter.

      The others had already come in when Margaret finished saying Jason. They were all in shock but very happy that Margaret was finally awake. So they sat around waiting to see if Margaret would say something else.

Margaret (eyes still closed): Jason?...Jason, is that you?

Jason (smiling): Ya it's me. How ya feelin'?

Margaret (jokingly): I feel like I've had the biggest hangover this side of the Pacific.

Jason (laughing & joking): How would you know? You don't drink. Remember?

Margaret: True. What happened? Where am I?

Jason: You're in the hospital and all Zane told me was that you had an accident and you've been in a coma for almost the past two weeks. Does any of this ring a bell?

Margaret: Ya, ya it's all coming back to me now. (She finally opened her eyes; she looked around and saw everyone) Hey you guys.

Everybody (in unison): Hey!

Margaret (looks around a bit more): Where's Zane?

Jason: He's in Portland making arrangements for your dad's funeral he said he would be back when he was done.

      It had been a few minutes and an eerie silence had hovered over the room. Zack had left to go get the doctor. Willa broke the silence by saying... 

Willa: Hey honey!

Margaret: Hey! Oh I missed you so much (while giving her a hug).

Willa (returning the hug): That goes both ways...I'm sorry 'bout your dad. 

Margaret: Ya me too.

Zander (cutting in): We all are.

Margaret: Thanx.

Willa: So you heard everything I said didn't you?

Margaret: Ya I did...'sides like you said I'm not one to break my promises (both girls ended up smiling at each other trying to hold back tears).

      The next few minutes she hugged everyone that was in the room and they hugged her back while they were waiting for the doc and Zack to come back. When they finally came he checked her out and said she could go home but only on one condition. That she rest as much as possible and her response to that was I've had enough rest! Anyway she saw that this was a non negotiable subject so she gave in and said yes. So it was about three in the afternoon and everyone gave there hugs and said there goodbyes and it was time to go home, which Zack had nicely offered to take her home and she thanked him and now they were heading out of the hospital.

~~~~~The car ride home~~~~~

      Zack was driving the car and Margaret was sitting in the passenger's seat listening to the radio. While Zack was thinking about something he had done earlier in the week... 

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

      It was ten p.m. and everyone had already gone home. Zack was sitting at Margaret's bedside holding her hand contemplating the fact that he should tell her the truth. The truth was that he loved her and that he never meant to hurt her.

Zack: Margaret...if you can hear me there is something I have to tell you ...I love you; I have always loved you and only you. When we kissed that one time I got scared and panicked, so I told you it meant nothing to me. I am so, so sorry if I caused you any pain truth is I love you.(Laugh's a little laugh)look at me I was made to be a soldier...courageous, fearless, a leader but here I am I can't even tell the woman I love that I love her. I'm such a coward the only way I can tell her is when she's unconscious.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

      By the time Zack came out of his thoughts he realized that they were in the garage of Fogle Towers as he gunned the engine of the car he started to open his door when something stopped him. Margaret had lightly touched his arm so she could tell him something... 

Margaret: Zack I wanna thank you... 

Zack: For what exactly?

Margaret (smiling): You know what, I'm not very sure of that right now, but when I am you'll be the first to know.

Zack: Well okay then, I guess a 'your welcome' is in order here.

Margaret (smiling): It sure is.

Zack (grinning): You're welcome.

      As Zack stepped out of the car and went to the other side to help Margaret out he was thinking//Nah...It can't be I mean she couldn't have heard what I told her...FOR GOD SAKE she was unconscious. Okay Zack cool it pull it together man or else you're gonna  explode.// As he and Margaret headed towards the elevators, in the back of Margaret's mind there was a voice that sounded much like Zack's and it kept saying  'I love you'. Although Margaret couldn't make any sense of it, so she tried ignoring it but it was like it was drilled into her head 'cause it just wouldn't go away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC


	12. The next few days

Chapter 12: The next few days

Disclaimer: Don't own zilch.

Margaret's P.O.V.

      It had been a few days since I got out of the coma and came home. Zane, Tony, Logan, and Kendra had gotten home last night. The first thing Logan did was grab Max and capture her in a passionate kiss and then they went back to his place...I really don't think we'll be hearing from them in awhile. When everyone had gone home it was 'bout seven p.m. so all me and Zane did was talk the whole night. He told me he was sorry for what he said to me and that he never, ever meant a single word the only reason he said those words were because he was sad and angry, not at me but at the fact that dad was dead.

      I told him it was okay, that I understood everything he was going through and that I never did blame him for anything that had happened. I told him that I loved him with all my heart and soul and that he was all I had left and that I didn't want to lose him. With that said he gave me a hug and whispered in my ear saying 'you'll never lose me little sister'. With that out and over with it was like three a.m. and we had a little brother/sister talk. He clued me in on him and Tony, that there was something going on between them and that he had plans with her in the evening and I told him that I thought there might be something going on with Zander and Willa but I wasn't sure.

      He also told me that they buried dad next to mom in the same cemetery back in Portland and I could go visit his grave when I got stronger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Next Day~~~~~

      It was like five in the evening and Zane had left to go pick up Tony for their date. Zane told Margaret that they were going to an early movie which was suppose to start like now. After the movie they were gonna have dinner and then go dancing at some new night club. Willa had come by around noon and she and Margaret talked for hours and she told Margaret that she had deep, deep feelings for Zander and that he had finally asked her out. Apparently they were going to have lunch and then just spend the whole day together, so she had asked Margaret if she could get ready at her place and of course Margaret's answer was 'yes' she had also offered to help with her make up and stuff.

      //I'm so bored// Margaret thought. //Let's see, Zane and Tony are out together and I couldn't be happier for them cuz Tony is such a nice and warm person unlike that bitch Amber who cut my brother's heart in two. I guess Willa and Zander are having a hell of a time...MAN! I'm so glad they finally hooked up my two best friends...hey who would have thought but I'm glad it happened. Hmm Jason's out doing sight seeing or something like that; I have no idea where Zack is so...WAIT! Actually there is something I've been meaning to take care of...//

(Scene Change)

~~~~~Logan's Penthouse~~~~~

      Logan and Bling were in the computer room checking out some new Eyes Only case. While Max, Original Cindy, and Kendra were in the living room talking about nothing in particular and sipping some coffee. Then out of the blue the phone rang and Max didn't bother picking it up because she new Logan would.

Logan: Hello?...This is Logan speaking.

Margaret: Hey...um Logan it's Margaret.

Logan: Oh...hey.

Margaret (chuckles): We already went through that.

Logan (smiling): Ya I know...so what can I do you for?

Margaret: Is Max around?

Logan: She is would you like to talk with her?

Margaret: Yes, but if it's okay...what I need to tell her is something that I can't tell her over the phone I have to tell her face to face.

Logan: Alright then I'll tell her you'll be by in a few to see her.

Margaret: Thanx so much Logan.

Logan: Yeah sure it's no big.

      With that said he hung up the phone and hollered for Max. 

Logan: MAX? Yo Max could you come in here for a sec?

Max (walking into the computer room): What is it?

Logan: Margaret will be by in a few, she needs to talk to you.

Max (pretending to sound hurt): Oh is that all?

Logan (grinning): Well now that you mention it... 

      They walked over to each other and started to kiss passionately and as they did it was like the world around them faded and they were in there own little heaven. Bling cleared his throat indicating that he was clearly uncomfortable but not one of them paid any mind to it. So Bling walked out and went to were the girls were sitting and about fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang, Bling went to answer it and he welcomed Margaret in with a smile.

Margaret: Hey Bling I came to see Max.

Bling: I'll go get her.

Margaret: Thanx.

      Bling walks to the computer room and sees the door is closed so he knocks twice and says... 

Bling: Max, Margaret is here to see you.

Max: Okay be there in five seconds.

      So as Logan was buttoning up his shirt and Max was pulling hers back on they broke the kiss off and she headed to the door. She turned the knob when Logan swung her around and snagged one last kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max: Hey Margaret, you wanted to talk to me?

Margaret: Ya...is there somewhere we can be alone?

Max: Ya.

      She led Margaret into the kitchen and they started to talk... 

Margaret: Look Max before you say a thing I just want to tell you thank you so much for saving my life and if you ever need anything just tell me and it's done. Cuz if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be here right now...I mean if you hadn't called the ambulance when you did who knows what would have happened. So thank you so much.

Max: Margaret trust me it was nothing 'sides we're practically like sisters and there is no need for you to be in debt to me...(smiling) but it's good to know that when I ever need a favor I can count on you that means a lot to me and if it makes you feel any  better  your welcome.

      With that both girls hugged each other and then Margaret started to head towards the door when Max stopped her... 

Max: One question...what made you so oblivious to that on coming car?  I mean did it have something to do with Zane? Cuz that was your last word before your coma.

Margaret (signed): Actually Zane and I had a fight a little earlier and he just said some things he didn't mean...but...still those words hurt. Anyway don't worry 'bout it cuz we worked it out 'sides I never blamed Zane for anything that happened and I know what he's going through so every things good between us. Wait let me rephrase that every thing is GREAT between us.

Max (understanding every thing now): Well I'm glad to hear that...so I'll see you later?

Margaret: Ya of course...bye (with that said she left and went back home).

      Max walked into the living room and saw no one there she went to the computer room and asked Logan... 

Max: Where is everyone?

Logan: They went down to Crash.

Max (mischievous grin): So...you wanna finish what we started earlier?

Logan (grinning from ear to ear): Thought you'd never ask.

      With that Logan got up and picked Max up and carried her to his bedroom and they started kissing. Logan put her down and they started to get undressed but never breaking off the kiss and with that Logan shut the door to his bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC

A/N: There 4 those of u guys who wanted some Logan and Max 'moments' hope u guys like it. Please review:):):)


	13. Dinner

Chapter 13: Dinner

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

~~~~~Six p.m.~~~~~(Still the same day.)

      I went to my penthouse and decided to watch some TV...but who would have thought my tummy had other plans. It was growling like a volcano just erupted trying to tell me it was starved. So I decided I would make some spaghetti: I went into the kitchen and grabbed a pot from one of the cupboards and poured some water in it and put it on the stove to boil. After a while I added the spaghetti and while I waited for that to cook I made a bowl of salad. We didn't have any spaghetti sauce so I just used some hot sauce instead.

      So about an hour later I sat down to eat but there was a knock at the door... 

Margaret (yelling): Who is it?

Zack: It's me Zack.

Margaret (opening the door): Hey Zack...come on in, is there something I can do for you?

Zack: Actually is Zane around? I wanted to play some basketball with him.

Margaret: No he's out on a date and won't be back till late tonight...but I was 'bout to eat dinner. Would you like to join me?

Zack: Sure. What are you having?

Margaret: Spaghetti and salad.

Zack: Alright.

Margaret: Okay grab yourself a plate, cup, and silverware.

Zack (while grabbing his necessities): So...how ya fellin'?

Margaret (opening the fridge): Okay. So what'll it be, Pepsi or Coke?

Zack: Pepsi. Okay enough to play basketball with me later?

Margaret (putting a two liter bottle of Pepsi on the table): Ya I think I can swing it.

Zack (smiling): Great.

Margaret (smiling): Good.

      So they both sat down and started to eat, when Margaret remembered something... 

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

      In the townhouse at Portland around six p.m. dinner time... 

Margaret (yelling): Dad?

Dad: What is it sweetie?

Margaret: Dinner's ready.

Dad: Okay honey I'm coming. (Walking into the kitchen and sitting down getting ready to eat.) So how was school today?

Margaret: It was alright and how was your day?

Dad (smiling): Better now that I'm having dinner with my daughter.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

Zack: Hey you look like you were a million miles away.

Margaret: I was just remembering this one time when I was sixteen years old. My father and I had just sat down to eat dinner and he asked me how school was, I said it was alright then I asked him how his day went and he said 'better now that I'm having dinner with my daughter.'

      With that said sobs started to wrack Margaret's body and for the first time since her father's death she started to cry and she didn't care if anyone saw her... including Zack. When Zack saw her crying he walked over to her and helped her out of the chair and walked her to the couch. They sat down together and Margaret put her head in his lap and just cried all the while Zack was whispering in her ear that everything was going to be alright. Although inside, his heart was breaking to see her like this and that there was nothing he could do about it. So they just left everything like that in the kitchen and when Margaret had finally cried herself to sleep, Zack bent over and kissed her forehead and grabbed a blanket lying around near by where they were, and closed on Margaret and himself...then finally just closed his own eyes and fell asleep.


	14. Jampony

Chapter 14: Jampony

Disclaimer: Don't own zilch!

Max's P.O.V.

      Oh god last night was such a great night...but every time I spend with Logan day or night is great. Speaking of time I gotta get to work before Normal fires my ass. Man, but I don't wanna leave Logan, then again I guess I have to...but first I have to leave him a note.

Logan,

      Went to work be back later.

Love u,

--Max

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-----Jampony-----

      I walked into Jampony with my bike and as usual Normal was on one of his rampages throwing packages every which way. Well I decided not to get caught in the crossfire so I headed to the locker room. As I entered Original Cindy approached me... 

O.C.: Hey boo.

Max: Hey.

O.C.: So...what happened last night? You never came home.

Max: Well if you must know, I spent the night with Logan.

O.C.: Uh huh. Well next time just give me a call. So I don't worry.

Max: Duly noted. So I'll see you at Crash for lunch?

O.C.: Ya. So how's that Margaret chick doing?

Max: She's doin' fine.

O.C.: Okay latah boo.

Max: Bye boo.

      So with that we both went our ways delivering packages. It was about lunch time when me, O.C., Sketchy, and Herbal took our break and headed down to Crash to have lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Scene Change)

~~~~~Margaret's Penthouse~~~~~

Margaret's P.O.V.

      When I opened my eyes everything from last night came rushing back to me and finally I realized my head was in Zack's lap. I looked up and saw Zack sleeping, he looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb him so I got up quietly and went to the bathroom to wash up. Then I went into Zane's room to see if he was there but his bed hadn't been slept in yet so I figured he spent the night at Tony's. Afterwards I went to the kitchen and started to clean up last night's dinner. All the while I was thinking//why? Why Zack? Why...are you always around when one of my family members die? //

      //When I'm the weakest and most vulnerable...well not this time I won't let history repeat itself, I won't let myself get hurt again.// About fifteen minutes later Zack came in and my back was towards him but I could still feel his eyes watching me. At that moment I just wanted to tell him the truth that I still loved him and I wanted him so badly but I didn't.

Zack: Hey, so how are you feeling?

Margaret: I'm doing better, thanx for asking.

Zack: So is Zane back from his date?

Margaret: No, I think he spent the night at Tony's. Okay look I'm gonna go out and get some fresh air, I'll see you later.

Zack: Okay...fine bye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Scene Change)

~~~~~Crash~~~~~

      As Margaret walked down the stairs of crash she went to the bar and grabbed a club soda. She then headed over to the pool table and started to play by herself. She never even noticed that Max and her crew were sitting in one of the booths having lunch. As she continued playing someone approached her... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC 


	15. ExConvention

Chapter 15: Ex-Convention

Disclaimer: You know the deal don't own em blah blah woof woof.

      Margaret continued playing pool as this man tried making his presence known but what this guy didn't know was that Margaret already knew he was there.

Shawn (the guy/Margaret's ex): How---

Margaret (pissed off): What the hell do you want Shawn?

Shawn: How did you know it was me?

Margaret (cold tone): I don't know...wild guess, so what do you want?

Shawn: Look I didn't come here to cause trouble---

Margaret (cutting him off): That's a first.

Shawn (irritated): Like I was saying I came to see if you were alright. I mean I heard what happened to your dad and about your accident so I just wanted to see if you were okay?

Margaret (sarcastically): As you can see I'm just dandy so you can leave...you know what I'll save you the trouble and go. So don't even think 'bout following me--

Shawn (cutting her off): What? You gonna get big brother to beat me up?

Margaret (cold tone): No as much as I know Zane will love that.....but the only person who's gonna be dishin' out some major ass kickin' is me and guess what? Your ass is the one I'm coming after.

Shawn (Margaret's back was already turned): Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a big mouth for such a young lady.

      Margaret didn't even bother saying anything she just kept on walking. She went back to the bar and finally saw Max and her friend Original Cindy. (Herbal and Sketchy had already gone back to work).

Max: Hey Margaret.

Margaret: Hey Max...Cindy.

O. Cindy: Hey gurl...damn you look like someone just murdered the love of your life.

Max: Ya that's how angry you look, so what's up?

Margaret: Oh nothing just ran into my ex.

Both girls in unison: Oh say no more!

O. Cindy: So what's he want...if it's alright for me to ask?

Margaret (signing): Ya its fine...claim he came to see how I was doin'.

Max: That doesn't sound so bad.

Margaret: If only you knew the whole story.

      As Margaret was about to tell them the story between her and Shawn. Guess who showed his two timing face...Shawn.

Shawn: Look Margaret I'm sorry for what I said back there please just give me five minutes of your time and let me explain.

Margaret: One.

Shawn: Three.

Margaret: Two take it or leave it.

Shawn: Fine but let's go somewhere where we can talk alone.

Margaret: No whatever you have to say, say it now (sarcastically) unless you wanna wait till the next ex-convention?

Shawn: Look I'm sorry that I hurt you... 

Margaret: Go on.

Shawn: I'm sorry I hurt you but I never meant to cause you any pain please believe me, and I came back here to maybe, just maybe get back what we once had. So what do you say?

Margaret (in disgust & anger): NO! There will never EVER be anything between us ever again. Also take your sorry ass apology and shove it cuz the only thing your sorry 'bout is the fact that you got caught and to top it all off it was with my brother's girlfriend. (Standing up and grabbing him by the choler of his shirt with both hands.) Now you listen and listen good cuz I'm only saying this once: you stay away from me, my brother, and my friends. You can also go tell that bitch Amber to stay the hell away from my brother cuz if she comes within a 100 ft. from my brother she'll wish she had never been born. Then I'm coming after you cuz obviously you didn't pass this little message on to her. Understand?

Shawn: Ya, ya.

Margaret (through gritted teeth): Say 'I understand'.

Shawn: I understand.

Margaret: Good. Now get the hell out of my sight...in fact get the hell out of Seattle while you still can.

      Before she could say anything else he was already out the door with the blink of an eye.

O. Cindy: Wow! You go gurl!

Max: So mind filling in the blanks?

Margaret (signing): Long story short: Shawn; my ex slept with Amber; Zane's ex. The reason he slept with her was cuz I wouldn't sleep with him and I thought he understood...guess I was wrong. Why you ask with Zane's girl well let's just say Amber is the biggest slut in Oregon and Zane couldn't see that until he caught them in bed together.

Max: Oh.

O. Cindy: Well you told him and her even if she wasn't here. Ok we gotta go or Normal's gonna fire our asses.

Max: Ya so I'll see you later.

Margaret: Okay bye

O. Cindy: Bye.

Margaret: bye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Later that Day~~~~~

After Margaret left Crash she never really went home. She just cruzed around on her bike till it was like six o'clock. She had gone down to the beach to think. //What the hell was Shawn doing here? What, he thought if he came back after two years that I'd forgive him and take him back? He was dead wrong...I mean what the hell is up with guys, are their lives purpose on hurting the women they supposedly "love"? I'm not sure anymore...I'm just not sure.//

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Crash~~~~~

      Zane, Tony, Logan, Max, and Zack were all sitting at a booth in Crash. They were there drinking, laughing, talking, and just having a good time. It had been all day since Zane had seen Margaret and vice versa Zack had been kind enough to let him know that she was alright and that put his mind at ease. While they were all discussing something a girl walked in and headed to the bar. Mean while at the table Tony had said something hilarious that made the group break out in laughter but  Zane's was the loudest and the woman at the bar realized she knew that laugh anywhere.

      So she walked towards the group of people sitting at the booth across from the bar... 

Amber: What? Portland not good enough for you anymore?

Zane (everyone else confused): Ya guess it's something 'bout the people. 'Sides what the hell would I be doing in Portland when my girlfriend, my sisters, my brother, all my friends and the people I know are here?

Amber (a little confused): So aren't you gonna introduce us?

Zane: No even I'm not that mean. (Signing) but if it's a must... (Pointing to everyone as he says there names) this is Tony, Zack, Logan, and Max. Guys this is Amber my ex-girlfriend.

Amber: You say everyone you know is here but I beg to differ Jason and Willa are in Portland and what about...your Father?

Zane (the pain clearly showing on his face at the last word mentioned): First of all Willa and Jason are here, for how long? I don't know and second of all my father died two weeks ago but not that it's any of your business.

Amber (totally shocked at the last part): Zane, I'm so sorry... 

Zane: Ya save your apologies. God knows I've heard them one too many times.

      By this time Margaret had already walked in and she had heard the mention of her father. So she simply said this... 

Margaret (everyone happy to see her but Amber. She had only realized Margaret was there when she said...): You know what big brother?

Zane: What's that little sister?

Margaret: The best thing 'bout dad was that he always hated (looking at Amber and in a cold/venomous tone) her. 

Zane: Oh I know.

Amber: Very funny.

Margaret: Oh I'm glad you think so. What brings you to Seattle? Did you fuck all the guys in Portland and came here looking for fresh meat?

Amber (sarcastically): Ooh I'm hurt.

Zane (cutting in):  Alright I'd hate to break up this little love fest, but me and Tony have to go, we have to be someplace so we'll see you guys later.

      Five minutes after they left Max asked Logan if he wanted to go he said yeah but first he had to go to the restroom. Margaret sat down next to Zack and started to ask Amber... 

Margaret: What are you doing here anyway?

Amber: None of your business.

Margaret: Your here to see Zane. Am I right or Am I right.

Amber: So, it's not a big deal.

Margaret: That's where you're wrong, it is a big deal. Stay away from my brother! I'm warning you if you come within 100 ft. of him I will make you sorry you were ever born.

Amber: You know what shove your half assed threats because you are so damn full of it. 

Margaret: You know what maybe I am but maybe I'm not. So try and do ANYTHING and we'll see what happens.

      With that said Amber stomped off to the bar again and Logan finally came back from the restroom so he and Max left. Margaret and Zack were sitting when Zack finally piped up... 

Zack: So what about that basketball game?

Margaret (smiling): Ya sure let's go.

      So they got up and left all the while Amber was watching them. Thinking //I'll show that bitch what it means to ever feel sorry you were born! // At that thought an evil grin started to form on her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC


	16. Girls night out

Chapter 16: Girls Night Out

Disclaimer: I own zilch and if you thought otherwise.....you must be crazy (hehehe, just kidding) :):):) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Next Day~~~~~

      It was like three p.m. and Margaret was at home taking a nap. Zane, Tony, Zander, and Zack were all at the mechanic shop working. Max, Original Cindy, Herbal, and Sketchy were at Jampony working. Logan and Bling were at the penthouse working on an eyes only case. Kendra was at her home doing god knows what with 'Mr. Multiples' (Walter).

            Jason and Willa were back at Zander's place hanging-out and talking--catching up. Jason was telling her about how fun the air-force academy was; he had joined because he wanted to become a pilot. Willa had told him about her and Zander and he couldn't be happier for them. Earlier Willa and Margaret had made plans to at least full-fill some of there summer vacation plans. So later tonight they were gonna go down to Crash and play some pool--more like Willa was gonna help Margaret get better at it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Margaret's Penthouse~~~~~

      There was a knock at the door that woke Margaret up from her sweet slumber. She got up and grunted something underneath her breath and went to open the door. She didn't even bother asking who it was she just opened the door and said.....

Margaret (ticked off from lack of sleep): Can I help--(Stopped dead in her tracks after taking a look see to who it was. Shawn and Amber were standing there looking at her.)Great it's YOU guys. If I remember correctly I thought I told you...no wait BOTH of you to leave Seattle.

Shawn (walking in the penthouse without being invited followed by Amber): Ya you did, but, uh, last time I checked you didn't own this city or anything else in this country so I wouldn't be talking.

Margaret (really pissed off): Ya well that maybe true but last time *I* checked I owned this damn penthouse and as I recall I didn't invite any of you in so why don't you get the HELL OUT! Before I throw you out.

Shawn (angry. walking over to Margaret and grabbing her arm and twisting it, through gritted teeth): You know what don't make threats you can't keep. You little b--

Zack (hearing everything from down the hallway with his hyper-sensitive hearing and walking into the penthouse): HEY! I think she told you to leave.

Shawn (still twisting Margaret's arm and turned to face Zack): Ya and who the hell are you?

Margaret (wrenching her arm free and cutting in before Zack could say anything and in an angry tone): That's Zack he's a friend of mine. Now you know so get the hell out before I call the police!

Shawn (grabbing Amber's arm): This isn't over--

Margaret: Oh who's making the empty threats now?

      As they walked off Zack slammed the door on them. Margaret went to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack--she put it on her arm. Zack walked over to her and asked... 

Zack (worry and concern showing on his face): You okay?

Margaret: I'll live but I'm glad you showed up when you did. So what are you doing here anyway?

Zack: Well I took a late lunch break and came here to see if you wanted to have lunch with me?

Margaret (small smile): Thanks but I'm not really hungry. Maybe next time?

Zack: Ya sure.....hey Margaret?

Margaret: Hmm?

Zack: Is that all I am to you--a friend?

Margaret (face emotionless): Ya it is. I thought we decided a long time ago Zack.....we're just friends and nothing more. (She couldn't stand it anymore so she started to leave.) Um Zack shut the door on your way out.

      With that she left, and went to her room. There was a major ache in her heart and hot tears started to sting her eyes but she said to herself, "NO! I won't do this. Tonight is suppose to be a good night, I'm gonna hang with my home gurl. Girls' night out, right? Right."

      So she grabbed a tissue wiped her eyes, went to her closet picked out her outfit for the night, and finally went to take a nice long hot bubble bath. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Crash~~~~~

      It was about 7:45 p.m. when Willa arrived at Crash she instinctively went and grabbed the pool table so no one else would take it. Fifteen minutes later Margaret came in and saw Willa at the pool table so she went and they started to shoot some pool. Like an hour later they had played twelve games, each won six games, they went and sat at the bar and grabbed a couple of drinks. While in deep conversation two guys came over and asked them to dance Margaret had accepted. Willa on the other hand declined on the fact that she had a boyfriend so her and the other guy sat at the bar and watched as there two friends got on the dance floor and started to shake there asses.

      So after a couple of hours of laughter, dancing, and fun Margaret and Jamie (the guy) exchanged there phone numbers and made a date for tomorrow night. So the guys left--Willa and Margaret played some more pool and then went home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC  


	17. I'm sorry but it's over

Chapter 17: I'm sorry but it's over

Disclaimer: Don't own em or the song.

~~~~~Three weeks later~~~~~

Margaret's P.O.V. 

      Oh my god I can't believe I'm gonna do this. I know it's the right thing to do but I don't wanna do it. I mean Jamie is a great guy and we've been dating for the past three weeks --he's kind, sweet, smart, and not to mention hot. Although what can I say he's just not Zack. Ah well gotta get this bitch over with sooner or later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zack's P.O.V.

      I can't believe it she's actually moved on. I mean I always thought she would get with someone but I thought it would be me. Come on man don't kid yourself, you really think she's gonna get with you after you rejected her time and time again? No of course not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Jamie's Apartment~~~~~

      Margaret knocked on the door and Jamie opened it--she walked in they kissed then he offered her a seat on the couch. She sat down knowing what she was about to do was gonna hurt someone she cared for a lot... 

Margaret (in a sad tone): Jamie, we need to talk.

Jamie: Ya okay what is it?

Margaret: There is no easy way to say this...um...I'm sorry but it's over.

Jamie (panic in his voice): What do you mean...over?

Margaret: I can't see you anymore. I'm so sorry, it's over.

Jamie: But why? I mean we were doing great. Everything is great between us.

Margaret (sad): It seems that way now but I never told you this, I'm in love with someone else. I thought I was over him but I'm not and in the long run you will find someone better that will deserve you and love you like you've never been loved before, I promise. Please don't be mad.....I hope that one day you can forgive me and that we can be friends...please say something.

Jamie (holding back tears): One day I can forgive you but not now and I don't think we can be friends. I'm glad though that you were honest and that you didn't lead me on any further with the hopes of a future together. Anyway the best thing for me now is that you leave, please leave now... (In a whisper) just go.

      When he said that Margaret got up, walked over to the door, opened it, and before she left she took one last glance at him and was gone. It was about seven p.m. Zane had closed the shop hours ago but Margaret had a key. She went to the shop and started working on her long overdue motorcycle "pampering". Before she started she turned on the radio then got back to work. The song called "Slide" by Dido filled the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SLIDE"

Even on a day like this when you're crawling on the floor

Reaching for the phone to ring anyone who knows you anymore 

It's alright to make mistakes, you're only human

Inside everybody's hiding something

Staring at the same four walls, have you tried to help yourself

The rings around your eyes they don't hide, that you need to get some rest

It's all right to make mistakes you're only human

Inside everybody's hiding something

Take time to catch your breath and choose your moment

Don't Slide

Even at a time like this when the morning seems so far 

Think that pain belongs to you but it's happened to us all

It's all right to make mistakes you're only human

Inside everybody's hiding something

Take time to catch your breath and choose your moment 

Don't slide

You brought this on yourself and it's high time you left it there

Lie here and rest your head and dream of something else instead 

Don't Slide

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry this was so short but I had to do it to get my next chapter going. Please R&R:):):)


	18. I love you too

Chapter 19: The whole day

Disclaimer: Don't own zilch.

      It was Sunday morning about ten a.m. Zack and Margaret were still asleep in each others arms. Margaret opened her eyes and for a second had to shield them from the sun that was streaming through her window. Some where deep down Margaret was thinking that last night was just a dream but when she turned around, there was Zack sound asleep. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then she got up and went to the bathroom to wash up, afterwards she got a new set of clothes and when she was done with that she was off to go get her bike back. Not before she left Zack a note saying... 

Zack,

Went to get my bike and pick up some breakfast. I love you and see you soon.

---Margaret

      Then she put the note on the nightstand and was off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~One hour later~~~~~

      Margaret parked her motorcycle near her Lexus and with breakfast in hand entered the penthouse. As she closed the penthouse door behind her she called out... 

Margaret: Zack? Zack are you here?

Zack: Ya hang on I'll be out in a sec.

      So as she waited for Zack she put the bag of donuts on the table and went to grab a plate to put them in. She put the plate of donuts and cups of coffee on the table and as she was doing that Zack came in... 

Zack (grinning): So what did you bring me for breakfast?

Margaret (smiling): Hope you like coffee and donuts.

Zack (jokingly): Cop food? Oh well it'll do.

Margaret: So what do you wanna do today?

Zack (coming over and kissing her): I thought we would spend the whole day together.

Margaret (smiling): How about that. Well I like it. So what do you wanna do first?

Zack: I thought we would make it up as we went along.

Margaret: Sounds like a plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

      As the time went by Zack and Margaret were having a great time together. First they went racing together, then they went to the carnival, later they sat atop the space needle to rest for a bit, and much later as the sun was going down they went to the beach and watched the sunset. When they were done they both realized they were hungry so they went to this little Italian place not far from the beach and now they were headed to Crash to grab a couple of drinks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Crash~~~~~

      Both of them were coming down the stairs of Crash all smiling and talking to each other. It was like they were the only two people in the room, they didn't care if anyone saw them together, they were just happy for once and no one was gonna spoil it for them. They went to the bar and asked for two beers and Zack had put in one lite beer for Margaret. Then they went and sat together in the center of a booth, Margaret put her head on his shoulder and let out a yawn from exestuation. Zack let out a little laugh and Margaret said... 

Margaret (smiling): What's so funny?

Zack (acting all innocent): Nothing, nothing.

Margaret (small laugh): Ya whatever.

Zack: So are we going back to my place or yours?

Margaret: Yours. Zane's home tonight.

Zack: Cool. So what are you doing tomorrow?

Margaret: I'm gonna take care of some things that I need to and then spend time with you. How 'bout you?

Zack: Go to work then spend time with my very hot girlfriend. (Smiles at the last part).

Margaret (playfully): Really! Well your girlfriend must be very lucky to have a guy like you.

Zack: Of course she is.

      Margaret hits him playfully on the shoulder and then Zack captures her in a kiss. While they were kissing Zane, Tony, Max, and Logan walked in. All of them saw Margaret and Zack kissing and the only person with the guts to say something was Max and she said... 

Max: 'Wonder why Margaret and Zack are making out?

Zane (in an angry tone): Well we're about to find out.

      Walking over to the table and Zane clearing his throat to indicate that they were there. Margaret and Zack pulled away from each other and Zack started to stay... 

Zack: Hey Zane.

Zane (still angry): Don't 'hey Zane' me. Margaret outside now!

      As they went outside everyone was all stunned to see Zane like that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Outside~~~~~

Margaret (ticked off): What the HELL was that about?

Zane: Are you crazy! Do you want to get hurt all over again? What if that was Jamie instead of me? (Obviously not knowing what had happened the night before).

Margaret:  News flash Zane me and Jamie broke up last night and another thing Zack wouldn't hurt me he love's me to much to do that.

Zane: Why'd you break up with Jamie? (Even though knowing the answer to it already).

Margaret: Isn't it obvious? I was still in love with Zack and I wouldn't string Jaime along like that.

Zane: I see.

Margaret: Look Zane I'm gonna give you some time to take all of this in, but please, please don't be angry with me. I finally got what I've always wanted but I couldn't be happy knowing you were mad at me.

Zane (face emotionless and in a cold tone): It is best if you didn't come home tonight. 

Margaret (hurt but in a cold tone retaliating): Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it.

      With that said she walked back to the club and went over to Zack and the rest of the gang. Everyone was all trying to ask what happened and she paid no mind to it she just looked at Zack and he looked in her eyes and knew. So he got up and took her hand and she led him to the back exit and they were off in Margaret's Lexus. The car ride over to Zack's loft was a silent one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~TBC~~~~~


	19. The whole day

Chapter 19: The whole day  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own zilch.  
  
It was Sunday morning about ten a.m. Zack and Margaret were still asleep in each others arms. Margaret opened her eyes and for a second had to shield them from the sun that was streaming through her window. Some where deep down Margaret was thinking that last night was just a dream but when she turned around, there was Zack sound asleep. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then she got up and went to the bathroom to wash up, afterwards she got a new set of clothes and when she was done with that she was off to go get her bike back. Not before she left Zack a note saying.....  
  
Zack,  
Went to get my bike and pick up some breakfast. I love you and see you soon.  
---Margaret  
  
Then she put the note on the nightstand and was off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~One hour later~~~~~  
  
Margaret parked her motorcycle near her Lexus and with breakfast in hand entered the penthouse. As she closed the penthouse door behind her she called out.....  
  
Margaret: Zack? Zack are you here?  
Zack: Ya hang on I'll be out in a sec.  
  
So as she waited for Zack she put the bag of donuts on the table and went to grab a plate to put them in. She put the plate of donuts and cups of coffee on the table and as she was doing that Zack came in.....  
  
Zack(grinning): So what did you bring me for breakfast?  
Margaret(smiling): Hope you like coffee and donuts.  
Zack(jokingly): Cop food? Oh well it'll do.  
Margaret: So what do you wanna do today?  
Zack(coming over and kissing her): I thought we would spend the whole day together.  
Margaret(smiling): How about that. Well I like it. So what do you wanna do first?  
Zack: I thought we would make it up as we went along.  
Margaret: Sounds like a plan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
As the time went by Zack and Margaret were having a great time together. First they went racing together, then they went to the carnival, later they sat atop the space needle to rest for a bit, and much later as the sun was going down they went to the beach and watched the sunset. When they were done they both realized they were hungry so they went to this little Italian place not far from the beach and now they were headed to Crash to grab a couple of drinks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~Crash~~~~~  
  
Both of them were coming down the stairs of Crash all smiling and talking to each other. It was like they were the only two people in the room, they didn't care if anyone saw them together, they were just happy for once and no one was gonna spoil it for them. They went to the bar and asked for two beers and Zack had put in one lite beer for Margaret. Then they went and sat together in the center of a booth, Margaret put her head on his shoulder and let out a yawn from exestuation. Zack let out a little laugh and Margaret said.....  
  
Margaret(smiling): What's so funny?  
Zack(acting all innocent): Nothing, nothing.  
Margaret(small laugh): Ya whatever.  
Zack: So are we going back to my place or yours?  
Margaret: Yours. Zane's home tonight.  
Zack: Cool. So what are you doing tomorrow?  
Margaret: I'm gonna take care of some things that I need to and then spend time with you. How 'bout you?  
Zack: Go to work then spend time with my very hot girlfriend. (Smiles at the last part).  
Margaret(playfully): Really! Well your girlfriend must be very lucky to have a guy like you.  
Zack: Of course she is.  
  
Margaret hits him playfully on the shoulder and then Zack captures her in a kiss. While they were kissing Zane, Tony, Max, and Logan walked in. All of them saw Margaret and Zack kissing and the only person with the guts to say something was Max and she said.....  
  
Max: 'Wonder why Margaret and Zack are making out?  
Zane(in an angry tone): Well we're about to find out.  
  
Walking over to the table and Zane clearing his throat to indicate that they were there. Margaret and Zack pulled away from each other and Zack started to stay.....  
  
Zack: Hey Zane.  
Zane(still angry): Don't 'hey Zane' me. Margaret outside now!  
  
As they went outside everyone was all stunned to see Zane like that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~Outside~~~~~  
  
Margaret(ticked off): What the HELL was that about?  
Zane: Are you crazy! Do you want to get hurt all over again? What if that was Jamie instead of me? (Obviously not knowing what had happened the night before).  
Margaret: News flash Zane me and Jamie broke up last night and another thing Zack wouldn't hurt me he love's me to much to do that.  
Zane: Why'd you brake up with Jamie? (Even though knowing the answer to it already).  
Margaret: Isn't it obvious? I was still in love with Zack and I wouldn't string Jaime along like that.  
Zane: I see.  
Margaret: Look Zane I'm gonna give you some time to take all of this in, but please, please don't be angry with me. I finally got what I've always wanted but I couldn't be happy knowing you were mad at me.  
Zane(face emotionless and in a cold tone): It be best if you didn't come home tonight.   
Margaret(hurt but in a cold tone retaliating): Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it.  
  
With that said she walked back to the club and went over to Zack and the rest of the gang. Everyone was all trying to ask what happened and she paid no mind to it she just looked at Zack and he looked in her eyes and knew. So he got up and took her hand and she led him to the back exit and they were off in Margaret's Lexus. The car ride over to Zack's loft was a silent one.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~TBC~~~~~  
  



	20. SelfDoubt

Chapter 20: Self-Doubt 

Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing

~~~~~Margaret's P.O.V. ~~~~~

      It's like three in the morning and I turn to look at Zack whose sound asleep. I figure if I'm quiet enough he won't notice the fact that I'm leaving. So I get up as quietly as possible, put on my clothes, grab my keys and walk out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      I don't even no why I ended up HERE, of all places a church? When I walked in, there were barely any people there //I mean come on what'd you think it's three in the morning!// So I walked over to the cross that had all the almost burned out candles in front of it and I lit a candle and just started to say everything that had been buggin' me. "Oh dear god help me please help me. I finally have the one thing I've always wanted and that's the man I love but I fear if I pursue our relationship I'll lose my brother forever and I don't want that to happen. I mean I already lost my mother and both my fathers and I don't wanna lose my brother but I don't wanna give up my one true love. Oh god what am I gonna do?" Margaret hadn't noticed one of the fathers had sat a few rows behind her and when he saw that she was done he said... 

Father: Maybe you should try talking to your brother.

Margaret (a bit startled): Excuse me?

Father: I'm sorry to have been eavesdropping but maybe you should try talking to your brother.

Margaret: I know you're just trying to help father but how can I even talk to my brother when he refuses to see me?

Father: Well then you're gonna have to be the one to go see him and don't leave until he has listened to everything you have to say.

Margaret (a little smile): Thank you father.

Father (smile): Your welcome my child.

      After my little chat with the father I headed back to Zack's place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      When I got there I noticed Zack stirring around in bed and his hand was reaching over to my side of the bed but I wasn't there. So I took off my boots and jacket and I climbed back into bed without taking my clothes off. As I lied down I gave him a kiss and his arm rested on my stomach then I turned on my side facing him and put my arm around his waist. All the while I was thinking that either tomorrow is gonna be the best day or the worst day of my life and if it's the worst then tonight is the last night I get to sleep in Zack's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC

A/N: Does anyone want me to bring Lydecker into the mix? You know like as the villain or something cuz I was thinking I would make Amber and Shawn the villains and then if I make a sequel to this one then I would bring 'Deck in as the villain so what do you guys think? Opinions are much appreciated and reviews are too!


	21. Best or worst day

Chapter 21: Best or worst day

Disclaimer: Don't own Zilch

~~~~~Zack's P.O.V. ~~~~~

      I woke up at like 7:30 in the morning and I didn't have to be at work like 9:00 so I decided to get up and take a shower. At first when I got up I noticed Margaret was wearing her clothes, then again I knew she would be cuz I felt her leave last night but I knew she came back. I wish so bad that I could know what Zane had said to her cuz even though she never said anything to me I could tell just by looking into her eyes that he said something very hurtful. I don't even think it's a good idea to go to work today but hey who am I to be afraid of my own brother. When I got done taking a shower I came into the bedroom and saw that Margaret wasn't there I called out her name a couple of times but there was no answer.

      So I walked into the living room and there she was sitting on the couch looking out the window and tears streaming down her face, I went over to her and just held her both of us knew that today would be the best or worst day of our lives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~9 AM Zane's mechanic shop~~~~~

      When Zack walked into the shop Zander and Tony were already working and Zane was in the office so Zack headed in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Zane's office~~~~~

Zack: Zane we need to talk.

Zane (most of his anger subsided): Alright have seat what do you wanna talk 'bout?

Zack: I think you already know the answer to that.

Zane (signing): Ya I do. Why Zack? Why?

Zack (confused): What do you mean 'why'?

Zane: Of all the women in this world why my sister? Do you want to hurt her all over again? (Not waiting for an answer) I was there you know the day after her mothers' funeral when you broke her heart. She cried and cried until she just couldn't take it anymore. She might have told you otherwise but you broke her heart and even though she had a boyfriend after you left her heart was always with you she could never love anyone the way she loves you. I want her to be with you but if you leave her I don't think she can take it. I mean she already lost her family: our mother and father and her biological father I just don't think she can take it but I want her to be happy.

Zack: Zane I had no idea I had that much of an impact on her but I love her and I will never leave her. I only left her that time cuz I was scared I mean Manticore never really had classes on love. But I promise I won't ever leave her I can't bare it if I lost her but I think if you don't accept our relationship she will leave me so she won't lose you.

Zane (a little stunned at the last part): Look I know you say that now but along the road something can happen and boom you're leaving her.

Zack: NO! Not if I have anything to say about it and look if you think I'm getting out of line or whatever you can beat the shit out of me or whatever. Cuz if you don't accept our relationship she will leave me and that's worse then dieing. So please, PLEASE be happy for us and except us. (His eyes pleading).

Zane: Alright I will be happy for you and accept your relationship but I swear Zack---

Zack: Ya, ya I know you don't have to worry about that. Thank you so much.

Zane (smiling): Ya no prob now get back to work we have a lot of things to do today.

Zack: You're the boss.

      With that he left and Zane smiled and went back to his work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Jampony~~~~~

      Margaret walked into Jampony lookin' for Max she went to the desk with the guy wearing a headset behind it and asked....

Margaret: Excuse me? Is Max 'round?

Normal: And who are you?

Margaret (annoyed and not in the mood): A friend. Now where is she?

Normal (yelling out): Have any of you bums seen your co-worker Max?

Original Cindy: Ya she's on a run (finally notices Margaret) oh hey.

Margaret: Hey...um can you please tell Max I was here to see her?

Original Cindy: Ya sure.

Margaret: K thanx. I guess I'll see you later bye.

Original Cindy: Bye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Margaret's P.O.V. ~~~~~

      I was riding on my bike debating the fact if I should go and talk to Zane now or later but then my cell started to ring and I pulled over and answered it. Zack was so happy cuz I could tell through his voice and I was wondering why he was so happy and then he told me. Apparently Zane had accepted our relationship and that he was happy for us and right there and then it took every ounce of me not to scream into Zack's ear. Eventually I did scream but that was after I told Zack that I loved him and hung up. I knew after that everything was going to be okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~TBC~~~~~


	22. Five years later

Chapter 22: Five Years Later... 

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

~~~~~Margaret's P.O.V. ~~~~~  
  
            Oh my god I can't believe it's been five years already. I mean it's only been a year since Zack and I got married and Zane and Tony have been married for like four years and they have a two year old son named Evan Nicolas Jackson DaLuca, and we told Tony about Zane and the others and surprisingly she took it very well. Logan and Max have been married for three years now and they have a one year old daughter named Nicolet Jaclyn Eva Cale. Let's see, Willa and Zander have been married for like two years and Willa is six months pregnant, we don't know the sex of the baby yet cuz they want it to be a surprise but if they have a girl they're gonna name it Alexis Gina Rose Hallowell (Zander's last name) and if it's a boy it's gonna be named Benjamin Alexander Jason Hallowell. I graduated from Washington State with a degree in photography and now I'm working for Seattle 411 Magazine and Zack bought his own mechanic shop.  
  
            Zane and Tony still have and still work at Zane's mechanic shop, Max still works at Jampony and Logan still gets funds from Cale industries. Zander still works at the mechanic shop and Willa got a degree in fashion designing so she opened up her own boutique and on weekends I help her out. Jason is a pilot which is really cool he loves it so much sometimes or whenever he can he'll come visit us here in Seattle. Zander's roommate moved in with Original Cindy since Max moved in with Logan and Willa moved in with Zander. I moved into Zack's loft and Tony moved into the penthouse with Zane obviously.  
  
            Tonight we were all invited to some high society gala thing which I hate going to but Max, Willa, and Tony insisted on me coming, but to tell you the truth I just rather stay home with Zack and watch a movie or something. Life is sweet and to make it even sweeter I'm pregnant! I can't wait to tell Zack I just hope he's as happy as I am.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~Later that night~~~~~  
  
            Margaret went home and got ready for the party when she was done Zack was waiting out in the living room for her. When she came out she was wearing a black criss-crossed strapped dress with a slit in the side to about mid thigh and the straps had sparkly glitter on it.  
  
Margaret: Okay, I'm done.  
Zack: God you look so amazing (going over to her and kissing her).  
Margaret (smiling): Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. Zack there's something I need to tell you.  
Zack (worried tone): What is it? Are you okay?  
Margaret: Ya, ya I'm fine but um...I'm pregnant.  
Zack (getting up and scooping Margaret up in his arms all excited): Oh my god that is so wonderful. (Reality finally donning on him) I'm gonna be a father?  
Margaret (smiling): Ya and you're gonna be a damn good one and I'm gonna be a mother.  
Zack (hugging her) You're gonna be a great mother and we're both gonna be great parents to this little boy---  
Margaret: or girl.  
Zack (smiling): Ya or girl.  
  
            With that they both walked out to the car and rode off to the party, arriving at the party a half hour later.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~Party~~~~~  
  
They both walked in and spotted Max, Logan, Tony, Zane, Willa, and Zander at table fifteen they were all assigned to sit at the same table there selves included. They spotted Evan and Nicolet in one of the corners playing with the other children as soon as Evan saw Zack he came running over to him with a big smile on his face and arms wide open Zack scooped him up and gave him a big bear hug.  
  
Evan: Hi uncle Zack.  
Zack: Hi buddy.  
  
Then Nicolet came running to Margaret expecting a hug too.  
  
Margaret: Hey Nikki.  
Nicolet: Hi.  
Zack (leaning over to Margaret): Ok here's the plan you tell the girls I'll tell the guys.  
Margaret: Ok  
Evan: Tell the guys what?  
Zack: You'll see.  
  
And with that they walked to the table with the kids in tact.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~Ten minutes later~~~~~  
  
            Okay so Zack and the guys were walking back into the party because he took them outside to tell them he was going to be a father. They couldn't have been happier and same goes for the girls. When Margaret told tem they all jumped for joy but not literally.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~About five hours and twenty dances later~~~~~  
  
            Margaret went to the lady's room to splash some cold water on her face and while she was doing that she heard this red headed women talking to two blondes and they all looked in their late twenties. At first she had no idea what they were talking about but as she finished wiping her hands she heard the red head describe a male, in his late twenties, blond hair, blue eyes, and about 6'0 feet tall. Now Margaret new exactly who they were talking about, they were talking about Zack. So Margaret started to approach them and said...  
  
Margaret: Excuse me ladies? I didn't me to be eavesdropping on your conversation but the gentleman your talking about I believe is a Mr. Zack Hanover. But a word of advice I wouldn't set my sights on him.  
Red: Ya and why is that?  
Margaret: Cuz he's married.  
Red (smirked): Like that's ever stopped me before.  
Margaret (walking out) Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
            Before she went back to the dining hall she went outside to get some fresh air. Logan, Max, and Nikki had gone home a little while ago same goes for Zane, Tony, Evan, Zander, and Willa. As Margaret headed back to the dining hall she saw the red head and the two blondes in a corner eyeing Zack who was sitting at the table just looking around. Margaret went to Zack led out her hand indicating she wanted to leave he took it and they were out. While Margaret was waiting for Zack to get the car from the valet parking guy the red head approached Margaret.  
  
Red (in an almost growl): I thought you said he was married?  
Margaret: Oh did I forget to mention I *am* his wife (walking off and leaving the woman stunned).  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~Margaret and Zack in home and in bed~~~~~  
  
Margaret (in Zack's arms): Zack?  
Zack: Hmm?  
Margaret: What name would you like to name our kid if it's a girl?  
Zack: Well I would have wanted to name it Eva or Jaclyn but Max named Nikki that. So I think Emily. How about you?  
Margaret: I was thinking I could name her Aaliyah after my mom or maybe Teresa?  
Zack: I like it Emily Aaliyah Teresa Hanover so then it's settled but what if it's a boy.  
Margaret: Jamie.  
Zack: Zack Jr. or Cameron  
Margaret: Jamie Zachary Cameron Hanover sounds good. (Smiling) Zack I love you.  
Zack :( kissing the top of her head) I love you too.


	23. The conspiracy

Chapter 23: The Conspiracy

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

~~~~~Two weeks later~~~~~

      The bullet hit her and, she fell to the floor, as her world went black her last thoughts were to god praying he help her through this so she could stay alive, so she could stay with her family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~One hour later~~~~~

      Margaret kissed Zack on the cheek and they said their good byes as they went to work.  Margaret had an assignment to do and it was to take pictures of Seattle streets and life.  She figured the last picture she could take of the Seattle streets was of the alleyway behind the penthouse.  She heard a noise she called out but no one answered as she was turning around she heard the click of the safety on a gun go off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Downtown Seattle abandoned warehouse~~~~~

      There are two people sitting down and talking about something.....planning something.....something bad. It's a man and women they look about mid twenties.  The guy starts to say something to the girl.....

Man: So we'll call detective Jacks Angelo and tell him we have reason to believe that she was the one that murdered his wife.

Girl: What if he wants proof?

Man: Well we'll tell him we don't have it but that two people can id her at the scene of the crime.

Girl: What if the guys back out and rat us out?

Man: They won't, not if they want there money.

(Girl smiles)

Man: So the plan: Call Detective Angelo tell him she was the murderer. Fax him a picture of her give him an address of where she lives and where the "witnesses" can be contacted at and once he believes she's the murderer he'll find her and he'll go as far as to kill her. 

      An evil grin spreads across both their faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Logan's Penthouse~~~~~

Nikki (running into Logan's office): Daddy go walk, go walk!

Logan (smiling): Nikolet do you wanna go for a walk?

Nikki: Yes peaze.

Logan: Okay grab your coat and we'll go.

      As they came out the penthouse building they both heard a gunshot noise that took there attention to the alleyway. Nikki started running to the alley before Logan could stop her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Abandoned Warehouse~~~~~

Man (with a cover up voice): Yes Detective Angelo please?

Secretary: One moment please.

Angelo: Angelo Here

Man: Yes I have reason to believe that Margaret Hanover was the one that murdered your wife.

Angelo: Wha---

      He hung up before he could say more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Before Jacks could do anything a fax came to him with a picture of the "murderer" and where she was going to be. He did some research and was off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Present~~~~~

      As her world went black her last thought was to god for him to help her through this so she could live.....so she could go back to her family. Nikki came running down the alleyway and Logan right behind her. What Nikki saw shocked her incredibly.

Nikki: Aunt Magwet.

Logan: Oh my god!

      He called 911 and ten minutes later the ambulance came and took her away. Logan informed everyone and they all met down at the hospital only to find out that Margaret had lost a lot of blood and if they didn't get her type within the next few days then her chances of recovery were slim to none. Not to mention the fact that she had lost the baby and everyone was devastated especially Zack but that was to be expected. The last thing Zack remembered was that Nikki was trying to make out the words of "Is Aunt Margaret going to be okay?" but since she's only one but still has genetically enhanced genes she's bound to be no clear. Max told her that she wasn't sure. After that Zack new what he had to do to save his wife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~TBC~~~~~


	24. Revenge, loss, and arrivals

Chapter 24: Revenge, loss, and arrivals 

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing 

~~~~~Zack's P.O.V.~~~~~

      I'm in some abandoned warehouse with Zane and Max we're waiting for the rest of the X5s to come. Logan did an Eyes only hack asking all the X5s to come here but of course we didn't take any chances and made it as fast as an X5s speed. Logan found out whoever trashed our place and shot Margaret had a barcode on the back of his neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~One hour earlier~~~~~

      I sit here beside my wife's bed, I get the needle and put one end of it into me and the other end into her, I let the clip go. As my blood flows into her body I pray that this works. The doctors couldn't do anything so I am, I lost my baby I won't loose my wife. How could my own "sibling" try and kill my wife, he better have a damn good reason or there'll be hell to pay, "sibling" or no "sibling".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Dream Sequence~~~~~

~~~~~Margaret's P.O.V.~~~~~

      I have no idea where I am, I call out to Zack but he's not here. The last thing I remember is getting shot and now I'm here in this place that's all white and bright but very peaceful. There are people around all dressed in white and I look down at myself and I'm wearing white too. I walk to the center and see three people I could never forget. I call out... 

Margaret: Mom? //Oh my god am I in heaven? //

Aaliyah: Ya honey it's me.

Margaret: Am I in heaven?

Aaliyah: No this is just a passing way.

Margaret (goes to her mother and hugs her): I've missed you so much.

Aaliyah: Same here.

      As I take her hand I have no fear I see my dad, both my dads, my biological dad and the dad who raised me and loved me as his own the one I never got to say goodbye to. I walk to him and just barely in a whisper say "daddy." Both men turn around but I only run to one and that is James.

Margaret: Dad I've missed you.

James: I've missed you too.

Aaliyah (comes and takes her hand): Come on we have to go.

      I nod my head and we start walking towards two big white doors but I hesitate cuz something holds me back. I see Zack crying asking me to come back to him. I can't go with my mother as much as I want to I can't leave Zack.

Margaret: I'm sorry I can't go with you.

Aaliyah: It's ok we understand.

Margaret: Good bye.

      I run and don't look back, now I'm at the beach and Zack is there looking at the water and I say... 

Margaret: It's gone isn't it?

Zack: Ya the baby's gone.

      I go over to him and hug him and say... 

Margaret: Don't worry everything will be okay you'll see. Don't worry I'm coming back I love you, I won't leave you.

~~~~~End dream sequence~~~~~

~~~~~Present where Zack is~~~~~

      One by one they all came we had our hellos and hugs and everything. Everyone is here Krit, Jondy, Brin, Syl, Tinga, Ben, Jace, Tyson, Bella, and Jacks. Nobody new why they were here well except for maybe Zack, Max and, Zane. 

Zack: It's great to see everyone but we have to get down to business. (Taking out a picture of Margaret that was taken on their honeymoon she was standing in front of the Eiffel Tower.) This woman was shot and is in the ICU now I have a source that tells me the person who shot her had a barcode on the back of their neck and I believe it was a male.

Jacks (showing no fear and in a solider monotone): I did it and the bitch deserved it if you ask me.

Zack (taking all of his efforts not to pounce on Jacks right now): Why?

Jacks: She killed my wife two weeks ago. I could tell you the exact date and time too. It was Friday October 5th, 2025 at one in the morning.

Zack: I see.

      Everyone else just standing there listening to there conversation.

Jacks: What's it to you anyway?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Hospital~~~~~

      The heart monitor for the patient in room 214 goes off in the nurses station they all go in there to check on her but they are surprised to find an empty bed, empty closet, and no Mrs. Hanover.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Back to the X5s~~~~~

Zack (not answering): Do you have proof?

Jacks: Two witnesses who Ided her there. (Repeating his question again). What's it to you anyway?

      Before Zack could answer the warehouse door opened and Margaret came walking in.

Jacks (stunned but don't show it): How could you be here, Zack just said you were in ICU?

Margaret (pissed): Well sorry to disappoint but you gotta do better then a bullet to keep me down.

      Everyone else was stunned including Max and Zane but not Zack because he knew that his revved up Manticore blood did the trick. Now everyone except Zack, Zane, and Max encircled Margaret all in a fighting stance because to them she was a threat and had to be eliminated.

Margaret: Now, now you wouldn't actually hurt someone who just came out of the ICU, who's not genetically enhanced, and who unfortunately is outnumbered?

Jondy: Not usually but when someone murders someone we care about we make an exception. Besides how the hell did you know we are genetically enhanced?

Margaret: I don't know wild guess? Or maybe because my brother and husband are both genetically enhanced. I think you know them Zane and Zack? Zane's my big brother and Zack's my husband.

      All still standing in there position not moving but clearly shocked well except for the obvious people and we all know who they are.

Tinga: Zack is that true? Is what she says true?

Zack: Ya it's true. Everything she said it's true, she's my wife and Zane's her adoptive brother.

Krit: How can you be married to someone who killed your own brothers' wife?

Zack: NO! She didn't kill anyone.

Syl: But there is proof.

Zack: Well they made a mistake cuz the night Jacks's wife died my wife and I were in----

Margaret (cutting him off): Wait one sec. who's wife do you all think I killed?

Jacks: Mine.

Margaret: And you are?

Jacks: Jacks Angelo. Detective Jacks Angelo.

Margaret: You're wrong I didn't kill anyone nor will I ever.

Tyson: Why should we believe you?

Margaret: Why would I take away someone's loved one when I know first hand how it feels to lose someone you love?

Jace: What are you talking about?

Margaret: Look, I lost my dad when I was eight, I lost my mom when I was fifteen, and I lost my step dad when I was eighteen. So I wouldn't be talking. When did you say your wife died?

Jacks: Two weeks ago. It was Friday October 5th 2025 at one in the morning.

Margaret (not calm anymore): Oh my god could you be anymore wrong? What Zack was saying before was that the night your wife died Zack and I were in bed choosing baby names for our son or daughter. Now thanks to you I won't even know if my baby was a boy or girl.....cuz of the bullet you put into me, you took away my child, now who's the murderer?

Jacks: No that's not true. I don't believe you.

Zane (tired of being quiet): Believe it! Cuz it's true! Now stop hassling my sister she's been through enough don't you think? You're blaming her for something she didn't do. That's not even fair besides who the hell told you she killed your wife?

Jacks: I got an anonymous call.

Margaret (eyes warm and caring now): Look everyone I'm sorry for everything that has happened. Especially to you Jacks I wish your wife hadn't been killed cuz I know the feeling of loss all a little to well but blaming me...killing me won't bring her back. Just like me blaming you won't bring my baby back. I am truly sorry and I wish that I could have met all of you on much better terms but I guess this is the way it had to be.

Bella: Ya but it just doesn't add up why would those people id you there if you weren't there it can't be possible.

Zack: Maybe it was a setup. The killer probably knows you and wants you dead so in order to do that he or she has to kill someone very loved for someone in the person's family to want revenge and the only way they'll get that is if they kill the murderer.

Jacks: Just the way I did or try to do.

Jondy: Do you have any enemies?

Margaret: Not really there's like three. Let's see there are Shawn, Amber, and Lydecker.

Ben: Wait how do you know Lydecker?

Margaret: Long story but that can't be I haven't seen, talked, or done anything to Deck and the last time I did see him was when I was eight. So that counts him out. Then it has to be Shawn or Amber.

Zack: Okay hold up I wanna get these bustards as much as you do but you're still hurt so we'll do this when you get better.

Margaret: Fine, fine calm down.

Bella: But that still doesn't answer my question how could they id her if she wasn't there?

Max: The murderer probably paid them off. To lie and say that she was there but wasn't.

Brin (stepping forward): I think we *all* owe you an apology.

Everyone: Ya.

Jacks: Especially me I'm sorry for everything. 

Margaret (small smile): Forget it I already have 'sides we're family. (Going over to Zack and kissing him hard.) Thank you for not giving up on me and saving me. I love you so much.

Zack: I love you too. Thanks for not leaving me even though you'd make a perfect angel up in heaven I need you here on Earth as my angel.

      They both smile and kiss each other again and you could hear the others making fun of them by making "ewe" noises.

Max: Okay people here's the plan Krit, Jondy, and Brin you'll come with me and stay at my place. Syl, Tinga, and Ben you'll go with Zack and Jace, Tyson, Bella, and Jacks you'll go with Zane.

Tinga: Ok but I can only stay for a couple of days cuz Case and Charlie are waiting for me.

Jace: Same here Max and Victor are waiting for me.

Max: Alright now that's settled let's move out troops.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~TBC~~~~~


	25. The call

Chapter 25: The Call

Disclaimer: Look @ the previous chapters.

      Margaret woke up and for just a minute thought everything that had happened in the past week was just a dream but unfortunately it wasn't. Yes, she did get shot and yes, she did lose her child. As she got out of bed she went to take a shower when she got out everyone was still asleep. So she decided to make some breakfast for the loft full of X5s. She started to make pancakes and figured if they didn't wake up on their own the smell of pancakes would wake them up.

      As she was getting done with the last few pancakes Ben came in and said... 

Ben: What smells so good?

Margaret: Hope you like pancakes?

Ben: Are you kidding me? I love pancakes.

Tinga: Did anyone say pancakes?

Margaret: Ya grab yourself a plate.

Syl: Ooh pancakes. Where's Zack?

Margaret: He's still asleep. I'll go get him.

      She went into their room and lay on the bed. She gave Zack a kiss on the lips and he started to stir and she started to say... 

Margaret (in a sing song voice): Zaaack. Wakie, Wakie. Zaaack?

Zack: Whaaat?

Margaret: Get up your brother and sisters are asking for you and I made pancakes. (She started to get up but Zack grabbed her back down.) 

Zack (kissing her): Ya feelin' ok today?

Margaret: Ya. So you want some pancakes? Cuz if you do you better hurry up before they finish all of it.

Zack (kissing her again): Ok I'm coming.

      They got up together and went to the kitchen when they got there the table only had four pancakes left. So Zack said... 

Zack: How about you eat two and I eat two?

Margaret: No it's ok. I'm not hungry.

Zack: You sure?

Margaret: Ya I'm sure.

Tinga: You know you should really eat something.

Margaret: Ya I will later, but thanks.

Tinga: No Prob.

      The phone rings Margaret picks up.....

Margaret: Hello?

Zane: Hey. How ya feelin'?

Margaret: I'm ok and how are you?

Zane: I'm ok. I need a favor since you're staying home could you watch Evan for us today cuz we're swamped?

Margaret: It's not a problem but why don't you ask one of the others to watch him?

Zane: Cuz to Evan there strangers and you know how he gets around strangers, so that's why.

Margaret: Okay just drop him off here on your way to work.

Zane: Alright thanks baby sis.

Margaret: No prob. Bye.

Zane: Bye.

      Walking back into the kitchen and getting some coffee.

Syl: Who was that?

Margaret: Zane.

Zack: What did he want?

Margaret: He wants me to watch Evan today.

Ben: Who's Evan?

Margaret: His son.

Tinga: Zane has a son?

Margaret: Ya and a wife too. Her name's Tony.

Zack (finishing up the last of his pancakes): Ok I have to get to work. (Kissing Margaret good bye.)

Margaret: Wait, wait what do you want me to make for dinner tonight?

Zack: Spaghetti (giving her one last kiss) bye. I love you.

Margaret: Bye 'love you too.

      A half hour later Zane dropped off Evan and then later picked him up at five now it was like eight and all the X5s had gone down to Crash including Tony and Logan, Bling was watching Evan and Nikki. Margaret was at home not feeling well but any minute now she was gonna feel worse. The phone rings... 

Hello?...This is her...why did it take this long for you to figure it out?...I see well thanks for calling I appreciate it...ok bye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Later that night /Margaret's P.O.V. ~~~~~ 

      I couldn't sleep not until I told him everything he told me. I pick up the phone and dial the all too familiar number...the other end picks up and I say... 

"We need to talk, meet me at the waterfront in fifteen minutes."

      With that I hung up the phone, put on my adidas shoes, grabbed my coat and my keys, and I was out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Waterfront~~~~~

Margaret: Thanks for meeting me here.

Zane: What's this all about?

Margaret: I got a call today, apparently dad didn't die of a heart attack (tears filling her eyes)...he was murdered.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~TBC~~~~~


	26. Why would anyone do this

Chapter 26:  Why would anyone do this?

Disclaimer:  Read previous chapters

~~~~~Margaret's P.O.V.~~~~~

      I told Zane everything the doctor told me, apparently our father was murdered and the only reason they told us now cuz they hadn't seen it before when they did the autopsy. I guess the doc caught it when he was looking through records or something.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

      Margaret and Zane are talking in front of the waterfront.

Margaret: ...apparently dad was murdered. (Crying)

Zane (shocked but enveloping Margaret in a hug): Shh...It'll be okay, I promise. We'll get through this together, we'll find the murderer.

Margaret (pulling away with tears filled in her eyes): Do you wanna know how he died?

Zane: Ya

Margaret: The doctor said he was poisoned with a poison that at first when you look it looks like a heart attack.

Zane: Alright I want you to go back home. Don't tell anyone we met tonight not even Zack.

Margaret (confused): Why? You know I can't keep anything from Zack.

Zane: Look sis I know but I have to make sure this isn't a hoax maybe you being shot and dad being murdered have something in common.

Margaret: Like what?

Zane: Maybe the person who wanted you dead killed dad. So promise me you won't do anything. Ok?

Margaret: Ok.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

      As I opened up the door to the loft I went to the kitchen, thankfully no one was awake. I grabbed a cup and poured me some milk.  I walked over to a picture of my father, I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs out of anger and I wanted to break something, anything. I was about to break the cup in my hand but I didn't cuz that would most definitely wake up everyone. I picked up the picture and I looked into my father's eyes and thought //why would anyone do this? Especially to you daddy, a kind, loving, generous man like you. But I promise you daddy me and Zane are gonna find the son of a bitch who did this and we're gonna make them pay, I promise.//

      I put the picture and the cup down and went outside on the terrace I lay on my bean bag that I put out there and I just looked up at the stars. I don't know maybe about ten minutes later I heard the door open lightly and I turned around and there was Tinga looking at me.

Tinga: What are you doing up so late? You should be resting.

Margaret: Couldn't sleep. Sides I got enough rest when I was in the hospital.

Tinga (coming and sitting by her on Zack's bean bag): So we haven't gotten to talk at all have we? (Not letting her answer) So why don't you catch me up on you and Zack, Zane's and Max's lives. Ok? (Smiles)

Margaret: Sure. What do you wanna know?

Tinga: Tell me about yourself.

      She told Tinga all about herself and her life including about Lydecker. She then moved on To Zane and his family, and then Max and her family she could only tell her about Max's life from the time Margaret came into Seattle till now. Finally she moved on to her and Zack after she was done Tinga told her about her and her family. When they both finished it was like four in the morning so they decided to go to bed.

~~~~~TBC~~~~~

A/N: Sorry this was up so late and that it's short but please review anyway. Thanx so much! 


	27. Letters

Chapter 27:  Letters

Disclaimer: U know the deal don't own em blah blah woof woof.

~~~~~Jacks's P.O.V. ~~~~~

Dear Emily,

      My sweet, loving Emily not a day goes by that I don't think of you and the fact that one day we will be reunited again. Emily you don't have to worry anymore we have found your murderers and soon enough we will make them pay. Also by us I mean me, Zack, Margaret, and Zane. Jondy, Ben, and I stayed here until this whole thing got solved the rest went back to there families and homes. Max, Jondy, Ben, and Logan helped us out majorly and I will be forever grateful to them.

      It all comes down to one person Lydecker--bustard! He murdered you, tried to murder Margaret but instead killed her kid, and murdered their father. It so happens that Amber is 'Deck's daughter but we did some research and found out that Phillips is Amber's mom's last name and I guess Shawn is just an accomplice in all of this. Anyway Deck, Amber, and Shawn all think Margaret is dead but we have a little surprise for them tomorrow. I just hope everything goes as planned, we do have a plan and Margaret is the bait. She has as much right to be in this thing as the rest of us do. 

      Emily, I have to go now but know I will always love you.

                                                Love Always,

                                                      -Jacks

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Margaret's P.O.V. ~~~~~

Zack,

      In case I don't make it out I want to tell you I love you with all my heart and soul and knowing you has been the best thing in my life through the good and bad. It's best I do this myself, you have to understand, I don't want to put anyone's life in danger especially not yours', I love you all way to much to do that. This is what's going down I'm gonna go as planned but instead of tomorrow I'm going tonight, I'm gonna give those bustards a little taste of their own medicine. See, after Jacks got the 411 on Amber and Deck I did a little research of my own and found out Deck was behind the  "car accident" that killed my real father and of course we already knew he was behind the  "heart attack" on my step dad, and they gotta pay, Zack they just gotta. Tell Jacks I'm real sorry he won't be there, but tell him I promise I'll make them pay for his wife's death.

      I love you and tell Zane and the rest of them I love them too.

                                                Love Always,

                                                      -Margaret

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      As I get out of my car and load my gun, I realize what I'm about to do and that there's no turning back from it now. I go and knock on the warehouse door and Shawn opens it shock clearly showing on his face.

Margaret: Shocked much?

Shawn: NO! You're dead!

Margaret: Ya well things change. (Knees him in the groin and that puts him under.)

Amber (running over to Shawn not realizing Margaret is there yet): Shawn are you... 

Margaret: He's fine but he'll have to get back to you (then looking down at him) or maybe not.

Amber (coming out of shock): How can you be alive?

Margaret (in a disgusted voice and holding the gun on  Amber): GOD! I wish everyone would stop asking me that DAMN question. (Her voice deadly cold and devoid of any emotion) Get up, slowly, and move your ass over there by *daddy*.


	28. What it all comes down to

Chapter 28: What it all comes down to

Disclaimer: U know the deal blah, blah, woof, woof

Continuing from last chapter... 

Lydecker: What the hell...weren't you suppose to be dead?

Margaret: Sorry to disappoint Deck, but I'm alive and well.

Amber: What do you want?

Margaret: Isn't it obvious, I want all of you to pay for what you've done.

Lydecker: We have no idea what you're talking about.

Margaret: Alright let me break it down for you then. You killed my father cuz you found out I was his and not yours, then you killed my step father for god knows what reason, money? To hurt me? Then you killed Emily Angelo to pin her murder on me and when your so-called "hit man" shot me, he didn't kill me instead he killed my unborn child, but you know what I don't blame him I blame you guys cuz you might as well have pulled the trigger yourself. Let's see have I left anything out?

(Silence)

Margaret: I didn't think so.

Amber: So what...you gonna kill us?

Margaret (taking out a tape recorder): No I want you to admit to the crimes you committed.

Amber: Then what?

Margaret: Well I'll let the police handle that, but, I hope all of you get life cuz to tell you the truth capitol punishment is an easy way out, you need to suffer the way I've suffered.

Lydecker: You're diluted.

Margaret (walking over to Amber, grabbing her, and pointing the gun at her head): Well let's see how diluted I am when I blow your daughter's brains out. I've never shot anyone before...guess now I'll know how it feels. So your statement in-exchange for your daughter's life, what do you say?

Lydecker: Alright...alright just let her go.

Margaret: No prob. (Knocking Amber unconscious by hitting her on the head with the other end of the gun.)

Lydecker: You didn't have to do that.

Margaret (small smile: I know, I wanted to. (Holding out the tape recorder and pointing the gun on him) would you care to do the honors?

Lydecker (in a loud voice): I Donald Lydecker admit to the murder of Ben Parker, James Daluca, and Emily Angelo.

Margaret (turning off the recorder with a satisfied smile on her face): One down two more to go.

      While Margaret was tying Deck to a chair Shawn regained consciousness and slowly crept behind her and got her in a chokehold, soon enough she fought him off and they engaged in hand to hand combat, he kicked the gun out of her hand and they continued to fight. Meanwhile Amber regained consciousness and grabbed the gun in all the chaos no one heard the gun shot except for Lydecker seeing the gun being fired. She was aiming to hit Margaret but by accident the bullet hit Shawn in the knee.

Shawn: Aahhhh! You BITCH!

Amber: I'm sorry, I meant to hit her.

Margaret (not the least bit scared): Ya well can I help it if you have bad aim?

Amber: You BITCH you're so dead!

Margaret (grabbing a gun from her back and shooting Amber in the arm forcing her to drop the gun): I don't think so.

      Lydecker was about to move but automatically on instinct Margaret shot him in the leg making him fall to the floor. She went and picked up the tape recorder, walked over to Amber, and put the gun to her head indicating her to admit to the murders which she did hands down on behalf of the fact she wanted to stay alive. She did the same thing to Shawn, then she called the police and they were well on there way, so she figured she could have a little fun with them before they showed. After all she did promise to everyone involved she would make them pay and they should literally feel the pain they inflicted on others right? Right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC

A/N: Thanx 4 all the reviews. I think their will be at least 1 or 2 more chapters then I will be finished w/ this story but Check out my new story entitled "Slayer" it takes place right after "Boo" episode here's a little quick summary: People tend to be scared of things that are different right? What happens when Logan finds his long lost sister (who happens to have "special powers") w/ the help of Max, will they believe her when she tells them she's a slayer? Or will they think she's just a nutcase? Read and find out. But this won't be out till like maybe Monday or Tuesday, well thanx again:) and sorry if there are some spelling errors.


	29. Courthouse

Chapter 29: Courthouse 

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters.

~~~~~2 weeks later at the courthouse~~~~~

      Zack and Margaret were at the courthouse waiting for Jacks to come he was late. Zack was still a little angry at Margaret for doing what she did but still he had to give her credit for her courage and all that she did. While they waited the bailiff brought out Deck, Amber, and Shawn all of them having cut and bruises on their faces thanks to Margaret. Ten minutes later Jacks came and the court session began after hours and hours of decision making, they finally chose on life imprisonment with no parole or appeal. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Later that night~~~~~

      Zack and Margaret are getting ready for bed. First Margaret got in the bed then Zack came. For the past two weeks he was mad at her and Margaret had something really important to tell him and he being mad at her made it very hard. The thing was, she was pregnant so she mustarded up the courage to tell Zack. Zack climbed into bed but his back was turned so Margaret couldn't see his face.

Margaret: Zack.

No answer.

Margaret: Zack.

Still no answer.

Margaret: Zack.

Seeing she won't give up.

Zack (in an angry tone): What?

Margaret (ticked off, getting up, grabbing her robe, and leaving): Forget it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Outside on the terrace~~~~~

      Margaret was outside in the cold looking out at the dark sky, shivering slightly. Zack came out quietly and wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her head on his chest and signed deeply.

Zack (all of his anger disappearing and kissing the top of her head): You still haven't told me why you did what you did.

Margaret (signing and turning around to face him): Alright, I'll tell you but let's go inside first.

      So both of them went inside and sat on the couch together.

Margaret: After our little "research project" I dug a little deeper and found out that Lydecker killed my real father and made it look like an accident. So I couldn't just let that go, and if I did everyday it would eat away at me till the day I died cuz I knew and didn't do anything about. Zack please, please forgive me. I can't take it if you're mad at me, please Zack forgive me.

Zack (getting closer to her and embracing her with a hug): Shhh baby it's gonna be ok I promise everything will be ok.

Margaret (pulling her head back): Does this mean you forgive me?

      Zack didn't answer he just grabbed her by the arms and kissed her passionately.

Margaret (pulling back and smiling): Then I guess I'll take that as a "yes".

      Zack just nodded his head and went right back on kissing her.

Margaret (pulling away again): Zack wait.

Zack (annoyance in his voice because she keeps pulling away while they are trying to make up): You know, you're making this make up very hard...so what is it.

Margaret: I'm pregnant.

      Zack just smiled, picked Margaret up, and took her to their bedroom closing the door behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Thanx 4 all the reviews only 1 more chapter 2 go!:)


	30. One year later epilogue

Chapter 30: One year later-epilogue

Disclaimer: Read previous Chapter.

A/N: Thanx 4 ALL the reviews.

*****Zack's P.O.V. *****

      It was Christmas day another cold, windy, and rainy day in Seattle. Today the twins turn one years old, we named our daughter Teresa Aaliyah Emily Hanover, and our son Zachary Cameron Jacks Hanover. Teresa has brown eyes like Margaret and blonde hair like me, little Zack has blue eyes like me and brown hair like Margaret. It's been a very long year good things have happened like the twins and Jondy getting married to Jason (Willa's brother) and the fact that she's pregnant. Bad things have also happened like Jacks committing suicide but in a way he's at peace now.

      Some more good things have happened Max gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who she and Logan named Andrew Jacks Logan Cale he's only like three months old. Willa and Zander's daughter turned one year old a couple months back and her name is Gina Alexis Rose Hallowell. As I stand here near Jack's grave I realize the things I've lost  my brothers and my sister but I also realize what I've gained a family. My beautiful wife and my two wonderful kids. NO one and I mean no one will ever take them from me not the dead or the living.

      I lay the roses on Jacks's grave, then I get in the Lexus SUV, and head back to the loft to celebrate our kids first birthday and many more to come.

********************************************************************************

*****The loft*****

      Margaret and Willa were still working on decorations and lunch when Zack came back. They were really busy so they didn't notice Zack creep in; instead of saying anything he just went to the kids' room. To his surprise Zackie was asleep but Teresa was awake, standing in the crib, and when she saw Zack she held out her arms indicating him to come pick her up, so he did. As he held his little angel he went and sat on the rocking chair.

********************************************************************************

*****4:30 p.m. *****

      It was a couple of hours after the party and Zack was on the couch watching some TV, the kids were in their play pen playing with their new toys, and Margaret was in the kitchen cleaning the last of the dirty dishes. Ten minutes later Margaret came in with a present.

Zack (looking at her): Is that for one of the twins?

Margaret (handing it to him): No it's for you.

      When he opened it there was an eight by ten picture in a gold outlined frame. The picture was of him, Margaret, and the twins. It was the picture Margaret had taken of all of them as a family when they were at a park a couple weeks ago. Zack kissed Margaret on the lips and whispered a 'thank you'. Then both picked up the kids, sat back on the couch and watched TV together as a family.

      Now and forever no one could change that, Zack had a family, *his family*, and no one was gonna take that away from him!

********************************************************************************

*****The End*****

A/N: Thanx 4 ALL the reviews guys ur the greatest!:):):)


End file.
